Family
by Kitsu Maharu
Summary: Naruto never having a family really wants one of his own. This starts with him when he wasn't quite born yet but it will happen.Please read, and have fun with the Yondaime. Maybe HinNar and more to come if I figure it all out...
1. Default, The begining of the story

Family

This is not my original characters but I might make some of my own so don't be so surprised to see names that weren't there before. Not ONLY that but I make one disclaimer to each fanfic cuz this is a fanfiction network as in all the work be made is based off of someone else and that being that it is not really ours. Now that said if you all have anything else to say e-mail me, and maybe that will settle this down. Why it would be so pointless to keep making disclaimers for each &!ing chapter if you can do one for the whole fic.

HIS NAME WAS FOUND… not that he lost it in the first place. I think the people forgot his real name and just called him the "Yondaime" the time. Either that or the creator of Naruto didn't want to think about too much till the end. Which I think I regret at times. …

Default chapter

Kazama Arashi sighed, the days seemed longer then they really were, he was being driven to the wall as it was. He was just married and had endless piles of paper. Why did he want to be a Hokage again? Arashi glared at the innocent clock, the ANBU got him just ten minutes ago when he tried escape. And not only was that he eager to get home to his wife.

Tomoyo, she was amazingly good cook and not only that but she was five months pregnant and she asked for some vitamin pills. He twitched when he heard his secretary knock on the door to bring another half an inch stack of papers. He groaned, and she seemed to hear him.

"You know if you really wanted to go home then you should have been working." She said knowingly, he grumbled saying that how could anyone work if it was so boring. She was a young age of 23 with large brown eyes and blond hair. She was Kino Yukino, a new addition to the jounins. "You can always ask the Sandaime for help…"

"Let the old geezer rest, I think I should let him, I mean it's only been a month, and plus, I said I was going to be the best right?" Arashi said grinning, he quickly took out a pen and began to work, Yukino smiled, she always thought of Arashi as a younger brother. The number one thing he hated more then not getting his way was a pervert. Any type of sex jokes and he threw a fit.

After a teacher like Jiraiya and who wouldn't? That pervert, she shuddered if she ever saw him in person she was going to give him a piece of her mind and a fist or two… maybe even sweet revenge.

A good two hours later Arashi jumped out of the office window instead of leaving through the door to buy more vitamins and some aspirin.

Three months and little (like a few days) over a later

Tomoyo smiled happily as Arashi began to set out the napkins and chopsticks. She placed her hand on her large stomach as she bent down to get stray potato. "I could help you know." Arashi whispered into her ear, she shivered as he began to kiss her cheek.

"Are you done?" She asked in surprise: she glanced the clock that read 6:03 PM and looked back to his face, which was a good foot from her.

"He took over for me; he said he'd do it until you gave…" Arashi trailed off and slid his hand to her tummy while giving a pout. "Can't he hurry up?" Tomoyo laughed at the look he was giving her, he, Arashi never having a family of his own didn't really know what "sex" was until he was 16. And was a virgin till they got married, he didn't approve if you did it before the marriage even if you were engaged.

And that being said he really was serious when he asked her if their child would hurry up. "Well, no… but you can try to finish the baby room." Tomoyo said quickly when she saw his face, he quickly perked up at the though of it finished. And he was gone.

Faraway there was a cry of an angered demon…

Kyubi, one of the most feared beings was mad… insane… yeah there we go. Kyubi is the most powerful demon, he is known for his endless chakra and healing abilities. The humans that had attacked **his** mate angered him, who was **pregnant** was killed. After five hundred years of protecting the poor excuse of existence, they thought. Hey, demons are bad especially in the west lets kill this one! Kyubi growled at the shinobis, they had gathered to kill him.

As soon as they began to attack he let out a mighty roar and sent some of them running. Attacking the closest to him, he swiped at them with his fiery paw burning them. The temperature was so bad that any water source close by would instantly evaporate.

Back to Konoha

Arashi glared and glared and glared and did some more glaring.

"No matter how many times you stare it's not going to happen." Tomoyo said the edge of her lips twitching. She was a young age of 20 with a long light blond hair that ended at her waist and bright green eyes. She was head shorter then her husband (being at 5 foot 4). Who in fact was 6 foot 2; he had bright sapphire eyes and the brightest blond hair, which was always messy and somewhat long.

Their doorbell rang.

"I didn't know we had a door bell." He muttered causing her grin to widen. Going to the door and opening it he was greeted by a 16-year-old Kakashi with a note. "Oh Kakashi… What brings you here?" Arashi questioned noting that he looked a little worn out. Kakashi was one of the few that knew where they lived. They used to live in a normal house that was before he was a Hokage and was bombarded with fan letters. Arashi shuddered at the thought, some things he didn't need to know were written in those letters.

Kakashi handed the note to Arashi. As Arashi took the note, and read it quickly, he had to quickly reread it before looking at Kakashi. "I want you to tell **him** that I'll come soon, and to make a meeting later tonight around nine." Arashi fist tightened as he glared at the early moon, last night was a full moon. He always had bad luck then; ever sense he could remember it was like some kind of curse.

Kakashi nodded as he turned to leave, "I'll tell him, and meet you there." And left the twilit sky: the crimson red slow with gold and the hot pink shot out. Tomoyo came from behind to hug him. "Is it bad?" She whispered watching with him and neon orange began to shadow the clouds with the bright pink.

"Yeah."

Okay I added a little more but as soon as I get things worked out and hopefully get some reviews then maybe I'll figure a way to work this story out… Okay I didn't know that I could make so many grammar mistakes in one paragraph…


	2. The Coming of Tomorrow

Family

Chapter 2

Coming of Tomorrow

The Yondaime sighed, as he kissed his wife to leave for the night. The waning moon shown high in the ebony sky, casting a soft glow over everything, his lip became a thin line. Cursing at the great timing he quickly set off to Hokage tower. Being as he was he ran up the side of the tower and jump through the window, he was being watched by the previous Hokage (and the jounins/ANBUs).

"Heh, sorry I was late, Tomoyo wanted me to eat dinner before I left." Arashi said scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Lucky you, I was shoved out the door." Shikito said his arms crossed and with a bored expression, everyone in the room gave a weak grin.

"I told you, you should of married someone with cooking talents!" Someone muttered, and everyone was shaking his or her heads.

"Hey…" someone trailed off as the Sandaime stood.

"As you all have been called, there has been a problem in the far west, that seems to be continuing to the east. The nine-tailed demon, Kyubi as some has called him, is in a rampage. Killing shinobi and innocents alike, the cause of this isn't known of yet but by the rate of things. The Kyubi has at least a month to reach here. We will stop almost all missions of no big importance.

"Another notice is that it seems like we are going to have to get ready, as Kyubi will reach us after the Hidden Village of Stone, as is of right now, they would be next. I've received word that five smaller hidden villages have been turned to nothing but rubble, so all that stands are a ruin of a lost village.

"The survivors are divided to each standing villages. We should have refuges soon, so I need everyone to prepare in case of an emergency I do not want anyone to act like a fool, there isn't any ifs or buts. But for the short amount of time we have left we must spread the word, it is better to tell them the truth then hide the fact before days. Is that clear? We will continue this meeting tomorrow an hour after noon (1:00)." The Jounins and ANBU(s) left silently or by a puff of smoke, except one.

Kakashi stood out in front of both Hokage. Bowing to them looked up to them for information.

"Do we understand the current situation? What should we do with the refuges?" Arashi asked, they couldn't just throw them into random home and hope that the villagers would take care of them.

"We could, clear out abandoned homes and make those into medical homes, and we can also make them homes for them awhile till everything settles down. And I know of some areas that are fit for the refuges." Kakashi said eyeing the orange book on the desk. He knew that Arashi didn't like those books, including the man (well to a certain degree) who made them. He eyed the third, which noticed and quickly hid the book in his sleeve.

Clearing his throat he smiled to Kakashi, "Yes, what good idea…" The Sandaime muttered writing it down as a note till the meeting. Arashi smiled kindly to him. Glancing to the clock near by he cursed.

"Ahh… I have to get home before Tomoyo throws a fit…" Arashi said wincing the thought of her angry and then splat; you have a mind think of all the possibilities. (A/n: wow, I didn't know I could spell that word). The third grimaced at the thought, he didn't feel like being Hokage again permanently, and didn't want to lose Arashi.

"Go ahead." He muttered shaking his head as Arashi used his time cutting jutsu. Kakashi eyed the sleeve.

"You know your going to die if he sees that." Kakashi informed his only showing brow curved in a questioning way.

The third sighed, "Of course…"

"Why get married if your wife yells at you?"

"…"

Arashi's home on a Hill near the woods (I should add more details…)

He slowly snuck in his shinobi skills on high, he knew she was asleep and wanted to surprise her by finishing the baby room. He stayed up all night; he painted one side of the room a cobalt blue and let it fade out to a lighter blue on the other side. After a small break he opened the window for the chilled early September breeze, which caressed his face and moved his hair from his eyes.

He closed the door earlier to keep the rest of the house at a normal climate. One the other side he painted the other side with a soft and mellower yellow for stars before moving on to the vivid yellow that was the sun. He also made a softer pale blue to make clouds; mimicking the one he saw the night before. As the sun shot up the horizon he slowly began to fall asleep but before doing so he stared critically at his work satisfied he began to drift off on the ground.

Early in the morning Tomoyo awoke alone in bed, and quickly got up (as quickly as her pregnant body would allow) and glanced at the clock, it was 5:57 AM and made her way to the hall to notice that the baby room was closed. Walking to the room she slowly opened the door to see two suns. Feeling the overwhelming of affection to her hubby she smiled at the figure on the floor and made his favorite food, ramen.

She eyed the clock nervously; he was always up by the time she was done with ramen. It was like his strange power, he just always knew. She was about to wake him when he stood by the door with a silly grin, paint everywhere hair, hand, and face. He was tired but his hunger won over it always did. Grinning widely he made his way to her.

"Is that ramen?" He asked his eyes looking at her with love.

"Yes." Tomoyo verified a smile forming from the look he was giving her.

"You know if you weren't pregnant I would spin you around and kiss you till the point of death? And that I would never leave you no matter what: because you make the best ramen ever? And have I mentioned that love even after death?" Arashi said in a serious voice especially when he mentioned ramen and loving her.

"Do you love me or the ramen first?" Tomoyo asked expecting him to say that he couldn't pick which was the first.

"You." He stated bluntly.

She blinked.

"Without you I wouldn't of had any ramen and plus, you make the best ramen, so your even better. My ramen-making queen!" Arashi cried hugging her and giving her very affectionate kisses and nips.

She felt a tug on her heart as she kissed him back; this is the man she will always love, even if death would tear them apart. This sun kissed ramen-eating machine.

Well this was fun right? I had fun typing all this out I can't really say that this is going well but I know that I'll put some sense into this, I'm sorry if I'm holding you all back to only read this but the thing his I think we should have a view on this before I let anything happen, as soon as the his over I was planning on adding Naruto, just after he graduated and then something would happen! While I'm still working on the third chap, I'll like some reviews… this is what I told my morning anime club meeting…

POTATOE!

They jumped it was hilarious, half of them was like WTF! And half was like all right potatoes! Yah it was crazy… then I left… heh.

That's just like me.


	3. The Rising Autumn

Hello this is! The fanfictionist! That is not a word but now it is… okay I lied but to bad!

Muhahahaha! Well this is interesting, from what I know some people read this and some don't. And some people sometimes do or don't. Well I thought you guys should know that I really like this fan fic… do you think I can add myself as a favorite author? Er yeah, this is where everything gets crazy. All I have to say is that I will be changing a lot of things, for some of the things that you all are wondering is that, Tomoyo is a nin, she I will add more details to later chapters. And Haku (I love this kid he's my baby!) and Zabuza will change somewhat. If you find grammar problems then review that, I want to get rid of them.

Another thing I like to add is that even if I update at random that means, a) that I have time, b) know what to have happen next, c) or Both. d) Too busy to do anything today I am d and yeah, but I don't really know what to type. Lol I'm going die an early death…

Family

The Rising Autumn

Arashi glared at the time, it was hard to work if you didn't have time to do any of it. He barely had time to sleep, he was trying to find a way to find a way to get rid of a demon, NOT SUMMON ONE! He groaned, it was so tiring, from what he knew so far, it'll take a lot of chakra. One of the most difficult things to master was a summoning (which he knew from summoning it took him weeks to actually summon a toad that could speak the human language). He cursed at the book and threw it at the wall, which caused the jonins at the door to enter the room with a startled look.

"Yes?" He said nervously at the rising chakra, The Yondaime took a deep breath before doing anything.

"It's nothing, just a little frustrated is all." Arashi said he was so frustrated that he was about to use the rasengan on the book. Growling in frustration he continued to glare at the book before abruptly saying, "I need a break." And leaving in a flash, the jounin blinked in surprise, the other shrugged and went back to the door while the other was in a nervous break down.

He was a lanky, with small sharp eyes that were hidden behind glasses. "Oh! Hokage where have you gone!" He cried, the other just got frustrated and whacked him on the head with the book.

"Baka." The other muttered, the book now battered was in a chair all alone with nothing but an unconscious person next to it.

Arashi leaped over houses and went to northwest wall to check it out. It was near the wall, but not really VERY close another five hundred kilometers and you could see it. To a normal person that was far, to Nins and other militaries that's too close for comfort. He had an uneasy look and looked at the Hokage mountain, gave a respecting nod to them and was about to leap off when he felt a presents of someone else.

"Ah, brat, long time no see, so what happened in the passed year I haven't been here?" a certain toad hermit said with a grin. Which quickly changed into a serious look. "You know he'll come here, no matter how many barriers you put up." The Yondaime flinched. "And you realize that there is no way to **kill** a demon, the only way to actually **kill** a demon is to get rid of all it's chakra, which is impossible because they have an infinite amount. You know how this happened?"

"No idea, you know that, I mean how am I suppose to know about some stupid people of the west and know that just maybe they decided that the Kyubi was evil and should be killed and just maybe that they killed it's mate and now its in a rage of sorrow, anger, and mucho hate?" The young man said off handedly without any show of anger… before fisting the wall and creating well, not a dent but actually a nicely sized crater.

"Tsunade can do better." Jiraiya commented staring at in a non-impressed way.

"I know that." He hissed he was pissed. "She's a sannin duh!"

"And you know you should get back to work, as you can always put some kind of seal on paper and hope it'll save the world a lot more then the crap you put around the village." Jiraiya said shrugging and staring at Arashi, hoping he got the point.

"You think that could work?" Arashi questioned looking up to the sannin and eyeing him to see if he was telling the truth. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy and that it would take a lot of time.

Jiraiya looked at the rings around his eyes and looked at the endless cobalt eyes, they weren't going to give up. Arashi had worked all his life to be a Hokage; one demon wasn't going to push him down. "I can't day for sure, but you know you can't kill a demon, in all the old text, he only way to get rid of demon it to seal it, and humans aren't strong as it is for a greater demon.

"But I know what is." Arashi whispered, Jiraiya looked at him, it was odd for him to whisper, but to look sad? That was a first. His thoughts went to all the old legends and myths what was stronger then a Greater Demon?

"**_But to rid the people of the demon, they sent to lord many praises as it terrorized the people, taking food, young maidens and whatever it seemed to desire._**

**_Without any hope they gave in to the demons will, most secretly waiting for the holy lord Tsubasa to appear. A young maid gave her soul for the sacrificed of saving them, the only one known to summon lords of the world. The U/a/i/ clan was known for there ability to summon things that seemed impossible…"_**

"What do you mean do you mean like summon a… God?" Jiraiya muttered with surprised look, he knew that the boy surprised him like crazy but this; this was just not possible. "YOUR TRING TO DO TOO MUCH!" He roared at him.

"I… I'm going to father, soon, I have wife, a village to protect, that's a lot to do in a lifetime alone. But to protect the people here is a lot better then just dieing with a forfeit. 'I am going to be the greatest Hokage no matter what, even if I die' that's my quoting, what's the point of saying that for all those years… and to finally become one… and not do it exactly?" Arashi said softly. He really was trying his best maybe it was pushing to his limits but, when he found out that he was going to be a father, he was. So happy, happier then when he was married to Tomoyo: because even if they weren't married at least, then he could be with her.

This was one of his happiest things, and he was not going to lose them, it wasn't an option and it wasn't going to be one. He won't, he can't. " I have a job here, you know that, I can't just leave, I'm going to this, with my life."

"Even thought you know that you're going to give it up?"

"If that has to be… then yes."

"The one of the reason I didn't want to be Hokage, plus paper works and having to stay in the village."

"And you can't peep, not that you're allowed to anyways." Arashi said grinning ear to ear as the hermit huffed.

"It's a work of art."

"You bribed me to read it so that I could learn a Nin jutsu its trash." The Toad Summoner gaped at him.

"It's the best type of work you can read!" He said trying to tell him that no matter how… lechery it was it was still one of the greatest book of all time. "And you know what it is!"

"Yep trash." The blond said bluntly going back to the Hokage tower. He was thinking of what to do next then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Oh come on! It's the best kind of stuff out there! You know you enjoyed it! Even the Sandaime reads them!" The Yondaime flinched, and glared at him, "Oh really? Then after this I'll have to ban it." He said giving him a menacing smile.

Jiraiya pause for the briefest moment and let it slide. "Oh no you won't, the towns people will have a fit to take out the best book off the market." The Yondaime snorted.

"They'll be glad I took that dirty thing off the market."

TOWER!

In the tower they took a seat, Jiraiya grunted in discomfort. "There's something big behind me." He muttered getting up to see what it was.

"Your ass?" Arashi said offhandedly grimacing at the pile of paper. He growled at a snicker.

"Don't be disrespectful to your elders." Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

"I'm Hokage, I'm in the same level as you, perv." He mutters the last.

"Super Perv!" The toad Nin corrected.

END

Uh yeah it took a really long time, I'm sooo sorry! This is what happened.

Monday: Was busy and couldn't go on comp, my sis had it.

Tuesday: Can't remember but was busy

Wednesday: Was on computer but was typing a ten page history project that was procrastinated. (Didn't know I could spell that either)

Thursday: Was on field trip, turning in one project at was do that day but forgot the other one that was do on the very same day that was Chem Tech. And so stayed after school to get it done.

Friday: Was tired and slightly busy.

Saturday: went to my parent's store to work…

Sunday: resting and not allowed to go on computer past 12:00 pm

Monday (Halloween): stayed after with the anime club (I have too, I'm the club's vice president) And went with friend's house to trick and treat, mostly treat part and not much of the trick… thou, I think I confused this one kid who tried to scare me… I wasn't scared… we stared at each other for a moment then I said "Cows are sexy" and left, then after me and my friends were 20 or so feet away the guy said. "Where the hell did the cows come from?" ….

Tuesday: Very busy watched Peter Pan and mowed the lawn.

Wednesday: Uh can't remember much, but I'm kind of hungry.


	4. A Moment in Life

I'm soo sorry! My sis keeps taking over the comp. Every time I want to type my fic ( bull shitting) and I'm also very busy with school… who knew that school (as a junior) could be so busy? ( not Bull shitting) Well, now that I'm back at typing I'm hoping my brain will spew out a lot of things for the fanfic… hnn… fun… Oh and did anyone go to the Anime Con? I did! It was pretty good… I got a lot of manga's! and a FMA pocket watch which to me was a bonus because I always wanted a pocket watch but all the one's I see have this retarded design, and I love FMA it's fun … And I bought a short yukata, it's black … I could of gotten the red one but I choose black.

A Moment in Life

Jiraiya looked at the Yondaime with a serious expression, "Are you sure, what about Tomoyo?" Inwardly he flinched at his student's expression as he waited for a reply.

"Tomoyo, is going to… have… a hard time, she promised me that whatever happens to me, she would take care, of Naruto…" Arashi said slowly frowning slightly, he knew what could happen if he did the seals wrong, he could die from chakra depletion, the god he summoned could attack him instead… just a lot could go wrong. " I have to do this, I know I can."

"Naruto, is that what your going to name your child?" Jiraiya, didn't hear what the gender of the 'love child' was yet, but by the name assumed it was a boy.

"Yeah, he's going to be a spinning ball of energy if he's related to me." Arashi grinned this tired body leaning to the back of the chair. "You know he is don—" The door banged and bounced off the wall, Ebisu panted at the doorway waving his arms like mad.

"Tomoyo-labor-hospital—NOW!" Ebisu cried slumping to the floor, Arashi just dashed to the door and out of the building, Jiraiya watched the chunin on the floor, "Aren't you going?" Ebisu asked finally catching his breath.

"Nope."

"Huh? Why?"

"I might piss Arashi off."

Ebisu sweat dropped. What the heck? He thought as he left the Sannin and closed the door, as the poor wall now had an engraving of the doorknob.

HOSPITAL

Arashi ran through the hospital doors and threw them open, quickly going up the past the patients, (and by jumping over a few) and made his way to the receptionist.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He roared causing the poor receptionist to jump out of her chair. She was in her late teens from the look of it and looked like she was about to pass out.

"W-who?" She stuttered clutching her hand to her heart trying to calm herself down. She was startled and confused, and looked at him like he was a mad man. Arashi talked smoother, but that didn't mean that he wasn't moving like he was.

"Where's Tomoyo!" Arashi cried bouncing on the spot, even pacing now and then. He jumped when he felt someone grab his arm and was about to lash out.

"Calm down." A cool and familiar voice said, it was laced with amusement as well as a bit of haste. Turning Arashi gave a weak smile at them; he was so tired that it was a lot effort to smile.

"Ah, Sarutobi… Itachi?" Arashi said his brows high on his forehead, the third coming wasn't much of a surprise but… Itachi? He was still bouncing on the balls of his feet and subconsciously waiting for the receptionist but was caught off guard by Itachi's appearance.

"Ah, yes, he was looking for his mother who was here two months ago with his baby brother, he was getting a check up today and wanted to pick his mother and brother up from the hospital." The old man smiled as Itachi walked up to the receptionist.

"Uh, it's in the delivery room 219 down the hall to the right, it's hall B, no that hall E." the receptionist said watching Arashi from the corner of her eye for a moment, and then focusing on Itachi who was now placing a kunai in his pocket.

They made their way to the right door and Arashi pulled the door… and pulled some more, it didn't bulge. Arashi growled and kicked the door causing it to open with ease.  
"Not a word…" He warned Sarutobi as he gave him a wide grin.

"There was a sign that said 'push' you know that right?" The Sandaime said watching him fume. His grin widened when he saw a brow twitch.

The room was lit, but not blindingly, it was cozy, in a cold hospital with nothing much to do, except smell the faint lingering of medicines or even fainter scent of death.

(Kitsu: Oh, spooky!)

The labor lasted five hours, and the Kyubi had already killed many, Arashi knew the answer, now was the time for him. He needed to use a human vessel; he knew that, a fully-grown human was too difficult he knew that. The body would reject the being completely and die. If he used a baby, or a very young child… it could work. He could use just any child, that… would be cruel and unfair… it would be wrong in so many ways. He bit his lip. He knew this was the only way.

He told only Tomoyo of this plan, and it was only five minutes after she gave birth. She cried and argued, he told her, if they didn't use their child, who would want to give up theirs? Finding your love, marrying your love, having a child with your love was something that they could always remember. But losing a child was harsh, and something people and do deal with. Tomoyo didn't want to be one of them.

"When I die you know what to do, right? Teach Naruto--"

"No! You're not going alone!" Tomoyo cried tears flowing down her face, he wiped them away and she smacked his hands away. "You're not leaving me! I'm going too!"

"YOU CAN'T COME WITH ME!" Arashi lashed out at her. She sobbed, "If you go with me now, and die, what about Naruto? What of HIM! If you die too, he'll… he'll be alone. Without family like me, being alone can drive you mad, at least he'll have you. Like I do now. Don't leave him here, people here can be so, so very cruel."

Tomoyo, sobbed harshly, she knew he was going to die, she knew she was being selfish, but this was her last of seeing him again. His bright hair, bright eyes, mischievous smile, his warm laugh, she was at a loss.

"I love you." She muttered kissing him furiously he smiled at her lovingly.

"I love you too, and your ramen, and Naruto." He said kissing her back and holding on to Naruto, she kissed him on the forehead. She laughed vaguely at the joke and hugged him tightly… this was her last. "I'm going." He muttered and grasped her hand kissed it and placed something warm and heavy in it.

Using the Shushin no jutsu (body flicker) he disappeared leaving an after image of himself waving Naruto's arm at her. She gave a soft laugh and fell back to the bed, the IV buzzed as the doctors ran into the room. In her hand she clutched the kunai her husband was famous for.


	5. Coming of the Full Moon

AN: Yo… Whats up you all? I'm listening to Naruto music.. right now it's … Naruto Ondo, it's from the second movie… I haven't seen it yet but I want too . I thought the First one was good… now that I think of it… Naruto is a pretty good singer… ? Woah, Naruto's good at something besides being blonde… oh shock…

Well, the last chapter was pretty bleak at the end… . it really was, it was like. "Damn this is fucking sad." The thing it that the only way for my fics to reach "M" or "R" is for mucho cursing and violence, not anything like sex and drugs, those bore me.

Now with all that cleared up, I would like so say, Why do my fan fics take so long sometimes? That would be because I always think of it; it's not written down, hell, I didn't think of typing this till now! I know that not a lot of people would read this but I thought, "hey what of the people that do?" so I do this, and plus sometimes you can learn more of me and my life… right… that… hmm didn't know I had one.

Well, now that I typed all that crap (crap) Ugh, it was really hard to think of the fight seen for the Yondaime and Kyubi-chan (yes chan he's so cute when he's angry). I thought I was going to die! . I was thinking of skipping it at first but thought, "hey that's not cool! What if they really did want to read it!" so I was like, Ugh, why did I even have one of those . I'm not going to reveal what happens in the future, but I am going to continue typing. I'm hoping for a good detailed fight, mucho blood, guts, gore, cursing, and you know the good stuff V so I hope you enjoy the fic as I suffer typing it.

Chapter V (5)

The Coming of the Full Moon

Arashi panted harshly, he spent a good half an hour in his study to place a seal on Naruto's stomach, and had to use his own blood so that he could summon the death god. He crammed a red pill that gave a tint if a royal blue. This was a blood pill, it was used so that the body would create more blood, faster, but it also made the user dizzy if it was their first try. Next he had a handful of soldier pills, he placed them in a small bag in his pocket. Gently lifting Naruto he made his way to the window, by now it was mid morning, he was exhausted from staying awake for three days straight but he also had a soldier pill before all that.

He grinned, "Hmm, I wish I had some ramen." Arashi muttered jumping out the window holding on to the infant. He gasped in pain as he landed, to a normal person it was a great landing, but to those who watched carefully, he was too exhausted. Placing Naruto on the ground and began to summon toads of all size, most of them battle toads.

He began to eat three more soldier pills for his drained chakra reserves. Most of the toads gave his a disproving look. But they knew that they couldn't stop him. "Yo, what do you want now? Pops said he was ready and waiting." An orange red toad said, for a regular toad he was rather large, as big as a small dog. As a summon, he wasn't that large, but was useful for small things.

"I need you to tell the Third that I'm going in." The Yondaime said grinning widely and taking out a letter, "I need you to give this to him, and this one to Jiraiya and this to Tomoyo-sama, if you can, she's in the hospital. And this last one is for Kakashi, he deserves to know… give it too him last…" The toad's name was Gamakichi.

"You know, Pop's going to be pretty sad without you to summon him and beat the living crap outta that perv. And I know everyone else is going to miss you too." Gamakichi said sadly, the other toads agreed, frowning Arashi lifted Naruto from the ground and looked around him, he was wasting time, but so what?

"You know I'm busy, now, move along. I'm sure Naruto can be with you guys once he's old enough and if he has enough chakra." They all shook their head.

"Always thinking ahead eh? Well better go then…" Gamakichi said turning his back to him and going off to the Sandaime's residence. Once he was gone Arashi quickly told the toads what to do and the method of the plan was.

"I'm going to need you guys to be in the middle to give us power as well as defense, you will fire at your own will." The Yondaime addressed the largest toads; they nodded at the orders knowing what to do. "I need you guys to scout and distract Kyubi, scout the area for fallen shinobi, and if you have the time, attack, aim for the eyes, ears, and tail, but don't touch the tail in any manner, at all cost." He said warning them of the dangers, to the smallest. "Next, you middle sized groups will be purely defensive, attack only if you have to, and if you find any shinobi alive, take them away from the fighting grounds.

"Next the rest of you will do what ever you can to fight Kyubi if you can try to tire him out, and once I think he's tired enough then I'll call Gamabunta, and then I'll call the god, and seal Kyubi. And if you think that you've used enough chakra, then just leave, don't fight to the death… that's an order." He let out a sigh as they just nodded and took positions around the village. By now the moon was visible in the darken sky as the sun sank low dipping pass the edge of the world. He felt the ground tremble as Kyubi's form defined with each step. He let out a shudder in the October night; a cold wind harshly blew at him.

Naruto shivered and began to cry, Arashi had trouble trying to quiet him and keep from smearing the elephant seal on his abdomen. He watched hundreds of nins ANBU, jounin, chuunin, and even some advanced genin fight the monster, at some point he watched a young boy with brown hair up in a ponytail dragged by him, glancing at his face he saw a thin cut on his face, just across the nose.

"No! My dad and mom are fighting! I need to help them! LET GO!" He screamed struggling.

He noticed that Kyubi was slightly slower then a moment ago and advanced fifty meters. Biting his thumb and doing the necessary seals he slammed his palm to the ground yelling, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" And a large toad appeared underneath him, the boss toad, Gamabunta.

"Ah, I see your ready for me eh? What's the plan?" Gamabunta questioned, watching the Kyubi wave his tail to deflect water raids.

"I need you to distract Kyubi head on, so that I can seal his soul in him." Arashi said showing Naruto to the boss, Gamabunta raised a brow at the baby.

"Okay, so you going to start the jutsu now?"

"Yeah, so you have to head that way, sorry about this." Arashi said slowly. He felt guilty that he brought him and his family into this.

"Nah, think nothing of it. I haven't had this much fun since Jiraiya summoned me the first time. Of course after I found out how annoying he could be I started to fight against him to call me only if it was important. Then you came along…" Gamabunta stated grinning at the thought of pounding the perverted sannin to the ground.

"Well this is it." Gamabunta said leaping away from a blast of fire. Kyubi continued to blast fire after fire at him. "Impatient are we?" he muttered, Arashi chuckled under his breath as he did the long set of seals, it actually took almost two minutes to complete the seals without screwing them up.

"Kyubi, I hope you realize that you just lost." Arashi cried out, Kyubi let out a maniacal laugh as it swayed it's many tails.

"Oh? Really? How so human? I am one of the most powerful, your nothing but a _human_ you have nothing." Kyubi continued to laugh as Arashi held the last seal.

"I have, something that's stronger then you, I just hope you learn from a second chance." Arashi let the Chakra flow from his body he only had enough to keep him alive… at least until he sealed the kitsune into Naruto. He reached forward and grabbed a faint slivery figure, it was silky and seemed to be stuck, and he yanked the soul harshly from the body and set it on Naruto. As he did so the brush of his blood on the seal activated. Kyubi roared at him as his soul completely left his body and lost consciousness.

Arashi gasped in immense pain, his soul being taken from his body. Slowly his hearing faded. Gamakichi appeared in his line of vision. The pain was receding and the edges of his sight blackened. Gamakichi seemed to being saying something. Unable to hear what he was saying Arashi only said.

"He's a hero."

He soon curled up to Naruto and slept. Never to wake again by now Gamabunta placed them in a clearing on the ground. He looked up to see Kakashi, panting with Pakkun by him.

"Is he…?" Kakashi whispered fearing the answer, Gamakichi sniffled and nodded his back to them. Kakashi so frustrated fist the wall near him. "Damn." He said sharply. "DAMNIT!" Kakashi growled first Obito, now this, how was he supposed to tell Rin? He looked up to his former sensei, his blond hair slowly rippling in the wind.

He had a calm expression; he actually looked happy, with Naruto curled in his arm. Who cried out for whatever need. Kakashi glared at the full moon. And let out a raged scream.

He received the letter just a moment ago from Gamakichi, and was shocked at what his teacher wrote, of all the things.

Moments later the Sandaime appeared, next to him a group of ANBUs. He smiled at the scene, he has never seen a scene so depressing yet, so beautiful. The wind blew over the Yondaime's figure ruffling his hair; many wept that night, for the brave hero of the village, the fourth Hokage.

_Dear beloved,_

_By now I'd be dead, it feels strange writing this, because you know, I'm alive right now. I wish I were able to get another bowl of ramen before I had to go. But you know, I wish I could be with you and Naruto right now. I guess I wasn't meant to have a family. I just finished the seal on his stomach. _

_But you know, I think it's better this way. Even If I'm not there with you I'm not going to write something cliché like "I'm with you in spirit." I just want to say, you have to do what you can. I just want you to know no matter what I'm in love with you, just wait till next time, I believe we'll meet again, you know that too._

_Just take care of yourself and Naruto, I'm sure… that no matter what you know._

_He's a hero, and he'll do everything he can._

_Arashi_

Damn, this is the depressing, well that's all for now, next NARUTO! V

I know I could do better then this, but the thing is that I don't think that the Yondaime would prolong the fight because he wants to defend it. So that's why it was so short. And the letter above is for Tomoyo not Kakashi. . 


	6. Fast Forward

Well, Hello, I think that I'm doing better now, from what I can tell, I'm still confused on how to introducer some of the parts but I think I got it now… no really I just thought of it right now…

Sometimes I wish I could just go to the parts I was to…but you know, that won't be as fun… as for most of you I can't say much about to future, can't unravel it now, so you'll have to wait for it to come out

Good luck

Fast Forward

Naruto watched the children play, today was his eight birthday, the only present he go was being yelled at and ignored by the adults, the children decided to throw rocks at him. He let out a sigh; he turned to see all white, blinking the sun kissed boy looked up to a warm face.

"Ah, Naruto, just who I wished to see, how are you?" Naruto flinched and thought of the day, it was dusk now, he helped a little girl today, and she had a strange color for eyes.

"Good." Naruto said giving him a wide grin, he watched the third give stern looks at adults who glared at Naruto. Giving Naruto his attention he reached in his rather large pocket. He got a small rectangle box, about four centimeters tall and four centimeters wide, but it was at least eight or so centimeters long. Naruto blinked and stared at the dark blue lower container and dark green lid. It had his name written on it.

"Take it it's yours, happy birthday Naruto." He felt his eyes water as he slowly took the present from the old man. He smiled brightly at the Sandaime as he took the gift; opening the small box he pulled out wrapping paper to see goggles. It turned into a full-grown grin.

For about a week now he was staring at the pair of goggles… he must of noticed. By now Naruto was crying, he knew it because when the wind caressed his face there was a streak where it'd be cooler. He cried shamelessly and was held by the only person who noticed him.

Heading home was easy, no one was there to begin with anyways, well sometimes. The "caretaker" would "stay" and "feed" him. Or something like that. The first caretaker was a kind lady, she was kind to him, he couldn't really remember much of her, and she died when he was about five or so. But he did remember she had either bright blue or green eyes. He couldn't remember what she died of, but remembered a lot of people blamed him of her death.

The one he had now only came around dinner time and made him "dinner" which was cheap white rice and pickled radish, fish and sometimes Kimchi, he didn't really eat the Kimchi much, it was too spicy and sometimes too salty for him. And if he was lucky he got ramen, which he knew that was what he was going to have for dinner that night because it was easy to make and she was on a "date". Or some crap like, not that he cared, all he wanted right now was dinner.

He opened the door to see a man, trice his size towering over him. The man grinned at him, and eyed the present Naruto had around his neck.

"Oh this the brat?" He gave him a wicked grin as he glanced at the goggles again; Naruto eyed the man in a wary manner. Noticing this the man reached toward the first and only birthday gift Naruto owned.

"No!" Naruto cried backing away from the man and to his room. Naruto turned back slightly and watched the man go redder and redder.

"Brat, hand it to me." The man said his hand in his face in an: 'I'm better then you, low life' way.

"What are you doing?" a woman's voice questioned, the man turned and gave her a smile.

"I think this brat stole this from that Shinobi Arts store." The man said holding up the goggles high above Naruto's head.

"Give it back it's mine!" Naruto yelled, he was angry, tired, and hungry. He didn't want them to keep his gift. "The Hokage_ gave_ that to me!"

They both turned to him with skeptic expressions and laughed, that was too good for them.

Naruto huffed and tried over and over again, vainly trying to recover his only possession.

"If you're done, I'd like it if you'll return that to the owner, and meet me in my office, tomorrow, noon, sharp." A chilled voice said, the two stopped laughing and snapped their heads to the man. He was the Hokage, and he was angry. "You can return to your task at hand after his meal is finished." And he left.

After "they" left he was all alone to do whatever he liked, which there wasn't much to do, after all he was alone, and had nothing really.

24 hours later

The next day no one came, she didn't come to make him dinner, so he made do with whatever he found. Looking through the cupboards he found a few ramen packets. Grabbing a random packet he read through the directions, and began to mimic the pictures.

After he was done he went out on a walk, sometime he never did before, but hey what could happen?

His steps were slow and steady, it wasn't very light out, but it wasn't completely dark either, so he could still see. He went out to a field and laid out on the grass… the stars were nice out here. He closed his eyes for a moment and fell asleep.

Doosh!

Naruto jumped up and sat in a sitting position. There was a tall man in front of him, it was a man because of the silhouette was thicker then a women, and was really tall.

"You stupid brat!" the slurred words were thrown together, he was drunk, great.

Naruto avoided the blunt attack and ran for it, he was too weak, even he knew that. The man cursed and went after him. Being a full-grown man he caught up with Naruto with ease. Being drunk and rather large, he was slightly uncoordinated and slow with up take.

"You made me loose my JOB!" He yelled he made a grab for Naruto and missed, Naruto groped through the forest and grabbed what felt like fabric, Crap, Naruto thought as he felt himself being picked up off the ground by the back of his shirt.

They were in the middle of the forest, it would take hours, days even weeks to find someone in here, especially someone small as him. The man grinned thinking the same thing when he saw Naruto's pale and scared face. He closed his eyes as he saw a fist aimed toward his face.

Being as drunk as he was the man missed by a centimeter of his intended target and just hit Naruto's cheek instead of breaking it. He could feel it swelling and his eyes watering, his vision blurred for a moment. He quickly blinked away the tears and looked at the man in the face. It was the same man from yesterday. The man dropped the blond roughly on the ground.

He yelped at the harsh landing. There were thorn bushes near him and bloodied his legs. He backed away from the man, the man being a former ninja, growled and seized Naruto's right wrist breaking the fragile bones. Naruto let out cry and cradled the broken wrist with his left arm.

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID LITTLE MONSTER! EVERYONE WANTS YOU DEAD ANYWAYS, SO THIS SHOULDN'T MATTER!"

He whimpered every time he moved his wrist would give a sharp pain. Tears rolled down his face, the temperature was dropping and he felt the man grab his leg. He let out a gasp of pain and was slapped violently.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" The man growled kicking Naruto in the stomach so hard it broke some of his ribs.

Naruto watched the world around him blacken as he faintly heard and felt the clothes on him being ripped off.

And then the story ends again in a cliffhanger, ah, the greatness. I'm guessing you all are thinking WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! TYPE TYPE RIGHT NOW!

And things like that. Well, yeah, hmm and some are considering to stop reading.

Please don't theirs more to come! No really! In the next chapter that is… muahaha

Well that's all I have to say really, but I'm pretty sure that the next chapter is going to be less… depressing… gruesome… violent?

Well I thank all those who reviewed and those who didn't to actually review… please?

I've been listening to The Pillows, the group who did most of the FLCL music. I like the song **Hybrid Rainbow** very good song… well that's all I have to say now… bye .


	7. Living With a Pace

Ahh, that was a great place to end… most of you had a fit. Laughs

Well this is another Chapter, and most of you are hoping to read… because of the last chapter… DeathAngelthestreetfighte was cursing… uh… oops? And I like to thank Dragon Man 180 for giving me so many reviews, man… I love you… not literally of course. You did hald of the reviews to start with… damn… well I hope this chapter is worthy of your review as well.

Chapter VII

Living With a Pace

Naruto twitched as he regained consciousness, his eyes were closed and he took in a shuddered breath, he was alive, he knew that, but wasn't exactly awake. Not fully. He let out a small groan. He slowly opened his eye but quickly shut it again from the blinding light.

"Ugh." Naruto grunted, his stomach hurt, and so did his legs, but the worst pain was in his right wrist, he grunted again, nope it was his stomach again. He began to slowly remember the past events. He broke his wrist, ribs, his legs were scratched up, and he vaguely remembered his stomach being kicked. But what happened after that?

Naruto thought as he lay still, he began to replay the events in his mind, some fuzzy and unfocused. Slowly his mind mending the holes he couldn't fill up. He face went blank. He remembered his clothes being ripped off… then what? He couldn't remember.

Naruto rolled over and let out a cry, the heart monitor beside him began to beep franticly as the pain in his abdomen increased to the point his mind began to swim.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice called out. Naruto paused his attempted to get out of bed. He opened his eyes, squinting at the figure by the door. There were others by the door watching him. Doctors and nurses, the Hokage gave him a frown. "Naruto, if it hurts so much why are you still moving?"

"What happened?" Naruto asked the blanket around him was awry and the pillow fell off the bed. The nurses cleaned up the room and the doctors checked on his wounds, they were listening intently, hoping for some gossip.

"I can't tell you anything till you tell me what happened. Why were you so far out in the forest?"

"Did you find me?" Naruto asked wincing when the doctor probed his left leg, which was worse, then, the right.

"Yes, but that's not--"

"_Why_ were you in the forest?" the Sandaime let out a sigh, he should of known this was going to happen.

"I was going on a walk."

"So far in the forest?" Naruto said in a disbelieving tone, he was fishing; he was hoping that he was one of the people who were going to take care of him or at least knew he existed.

"Yes, even I who work with everyone need time for myself every once in awhile." The third sighed at sat at the edge of the bed ignoring the disapproving looks the others gave him.

"So, what happened?" the nurses left followed by a doctor who was checking things off papers. The other doctor collected the papers and handed it to the Hokage who murmured words with him. And they left.

"But first with you."

"I went home, and made some ramen, by reading the pictures on the back. Then I thought, I should take a walk because it wasn't so dark. When I did, I found this open field and laid there for awhile… then I fell asleep for about… two-three hours." Naruto began quickly, he thought about the events that took place next. "I was hit. Punched in the face right here." Naruto said pointing to his left cheek, there was a fading wound and Sandaime quickly wrote down what happened. "He was drunk too, he tried to hit me really hard but kind off missed.

"I was dropped really hard, and my legs were near these thorns, after that, I tried to get away. Then he grabbed my wrist really hard and broke it. Then he hit me in the face again… then… he kicked my really hard in the belly… I can't really remember after that… except that my clothe ripped, I'm not sure why." Naruto finished with a puzzled look.

"Ah, I'll have to fill it up from here. I found you just as he was… ripping your clothes." Sandaime said his face blank; being a ninja for so long also gave him the benefit of such skills. "I knocked him out quickly before he could do any, permanent damage. And took him to the ANBU. Where he would be charged with. Abuse, attempt molestation, and verbal abuse. It's likely that he would be in jail for ten to twenty years, of not more. If you don't understand you can ask me, but some things are better said when you're older."

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, he didn't understand what 'molestation' was or 'verbal abuse', but he did know vaguely what abuse was. The drugs they gave him were starting to take effect. His eyelids grew heavy and his breathing became sluggish. The pain was numbing most of him; he didn't hear a vain good bye as he fell to a deep sleep.

Hokage Tower

The Sandaime sighed, the first time Naruto was at the hospital, it was minor injuries, but this was big. Two broken ribs, both on the left and a cracked right rib, both his ulna and radius was broken, his legs were basically minced! The fist to the face wasn't serious, after about two hours the swelling was gone and it was nothing but a big bruise. Besides that he was fine… the doctors also said he had a bruise on his rear, but nothing serious, must have been from the drop, thankfully the tailbone wasn't cracked or broken.

Actually Naruto was healing very rapidly, it was amazing, the cheek wasn't as dark, the legs were roughly going back together and the broken bones had aligned themselves and were mending. It looked as if he was going to be all right within two weeks by how quickly it was moving.

After thinking over what to do with Naruto and deciding that Naruto cans those if he wanted a new caretaker he moved on to the pile of paper on his desk.

"Oh dear…"

Hospital

For three days he was at the hospital, that was the longest time ever. Mostly because he usually got minor injures. The hospital was boring and all he did was, eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom. He didn't even really take a shower yet!

Naruto picked at the suction cups on his chest, in other words, the heart monitor. The beeping ceased to a single long tone and there came yelling and running toward his room, or is it passing? The door shot open and doctors and nurses were huffing to get to him.

"Uh, hi?" Naruto said confused in his left hand there was suction cup and in the other the blanket roughly clenched.

"You brat! We can all they way here thinking you died!" the nurse yelled at him, he flinched at yelling. They gave his looks and placed the suction cup where it was before he took it off and left.

"That was new…" Naruto mutter, he thought of what happened and then gave a very sinister and wide grin.

Hospital forth day

Naruto watched the nurses walk by his room, he was moved to a less critical area, but still had the cast around the torso and wrist. They itched a lot, so much that Naruto swore he was getting white hair. But while in the hospital he got a small stack of presents, coloring book and coloring pencils, which he colored till his left hand hurt. The next gift was interesting; it was a small box with a small button that said 'I love ramen!'

It was home made from what Naruto could tell because of the constant erasing made the paper limp. He sighed for the only god knows how many times that hour. This was getting boring, fast. He needed a little excitement sometime. He watched a nurse walk past his room and grinned, now would be a good time, he though. Moving all the things he lay still in bed and pulled off the suction cup. The tone went off and people came pouring into his room.

"HEY I'M DYING HERE! WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU IF IT TAKES YOU THAT LONG!" Naruto cried watched them scramble, a figure that walked passed his room shook his head.

Hokage Tower

The third sigh, he was done with almost every paper, now he had one article left, which was actually really easy but wanted to rest his eyes with something less straining. Placing the crystal ball in front of him he thought of Naruto and an image was displayed. He watched Naruto color in his coloring book, and then turn to the doorway. He grinned, widely, too widely for his taste.

Sarutobi watched Naruto move everything back to the small table and lay down for a moment then takes off the suction cup. He groaned, lip reading Naruto's yelling and watching them go crazy.

Why was he so difficult?

Hospital.

Naruto eyed the dark haired boy; he was off in his own world, touching a cut on his upper arm. They were in the cafeteria; there was mutters and pointing. And surprisingly it wasn't at him. It was at the boy who sat across from him. And it wasn't really bad comments either. They were kind of nice words.

"Is that he?"

"He's so young what could of happened?"

"You know how clans are, they just keep to the selves."

Naruto blinked, he was going to be released today, and they boy was going to have his room, or something like that. Now that it really mattered, he was free! But he kind of felt bad that he was by himself and that no one would take him home.

Standing out in the bright sun Naruto sighed and took steps away from rushing Medic Nins.

"Naruto, I though I should see you home." Sarutobi smiled warmly at Naruto as Naruto gave him a look.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Naruto said in a suspicious way.

"Not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

End

Ah, another chapter finished I though I should do this before I left to Williamsburg! YAY! And I got out of school early today, two hours! Yay! And I got to eat fast food! Yay! I'm kind of hyper… just kind of…

Well to most of you who pretty much read so fast you missed it a couple of times, Naruto wasn't molested, and as Sarutobi said its better said when he's older. Well as much as you guy like this fanfic I won't be able to type it until after Monday, so you might be able to expect it on Friday or Saturday, okay? Good bye now!

Mucho Sahdagn!

Spanish Korean

v Translation

Much Love!


	8. A New Meaning and New Day

Ahh, yes this is the eight chapter… great isn't it! I got this REALLY cute little stuffed plush! And I love it so much! It's a red fox, which in fact this weekend I saw these cute little foxes! A red one and a gray one... they are too cute for words…

I also saw coyotes and red wolves, they were cute, and I loved the part where they sang for us in other words they were howling. I was that this restaurant there is this REALLY strong smelling soap . ugh! Nasty! I washed my hands around 2 in the afternoon and I could still smell it when it was like 11 at night!

My friend, Genny and I were having Shigure and Ayame moments… it was fun, we're acting like were gay or something, good thing her parent wasn't there… Squirrel… that was fun. We went to the Virginia Living Museum and there was a squirrel… we did the American Sign Language for squirrel… at the squirrel… at the same time too… it was creepy and funny at the same time…

Freepy?

Cunnpy?

Funnpy?

Crunnpy?

Right… We also had the anime club today… too much DDR on standard… my feet hurt… I also pegged people with chocolate coins… now that was a bonus. Moo

Chapter VIII

A New Meaning and New Day

Naruto grumbled as he walked to the Hokage's office, the third didn't tell him if he was in trouble yet. It wasn't a long walk but it didn't mean that he didn't want to go, you know? It was annoying when people would look at you with a sneer look thinking you were in trouble.

"Naruto, I want you to decide what you want. And I thought, after this incident that you should think for your self. So, do you, or do you not, want a caretaker? I don't want anything like this happening again. Also, I'd like it if it's alright if I send someone to check on you every week if you choose that you don't want a caretaker." The Sandaime said climbing up the steps with no problem. Naruto looked the carved faces of the previous Hokage, they looked bored and, angry too him.

"I, I'm not sure. But I want to be a ninja!" Naruto blurted, the Hokage blinked at the random shout and laughed.

"Are you sure, you need to train a lot and be very smart."

"I can do it." Naruto said with a determined look. The Hokage stared intently at Naruto's features; it reminded him of someone, a long time ago.

"Then what about, your caretaker?"

"Don't need them."

"Alright… now with your punishment…"

"WHAT!"

An Hour Later

An ANBU stood by the door tired and worn, slowly reached to knock the great oak door.

"Come in." The elderly voice said, pushing the door he closed his eyes for a second to moisten them. "Ah, Kakashi. How was the search for Uchiha Itachi?"

"So has seen him, heard him, or even _smelt_ him. I have a feeling that he wasn't alone." Kakashi said. Uchiha Sasuke was the only survivor by daybreak. The small wound on his left shoulder, what the only thing he seemed to have received. "Team five and nine are on the outlook or anything odd, so far nothing."

"Aa, is that all Kakashi, why the questioning look?" The Hokage asked turning to face the sliver haired man.

"Why did you name, Naruto, 'Naruto'?" This was question that bothered him for a long time he didn't know why but it deemed so right, but in a strange way so wrong.

"You know, that Arashi was planning to name his son, Naruto right?" Kakashi flinched but nodded. "I thought, that it would be the best if, we named him such a name, because he did save Konoha."

"Aa."

First Day

Naruto wandered through the halls, what was his class again? Glancing at a sheet of paper he groaned, he was in the wrong hall, again! It was room 214 but he was in front of room 305. How did he get on the third floor without knowing? He wandered a bit more and found a map.

"Lets see I'm right here, and to get here I have to… go downstairs, take a right turn and walk pass three doors and then it should be on the left…" Naruto muttered under his breath, he woke up to be at least thirty minutes early and now he was going to be thirty minutes late!

(This almost happened to me… I woke up an hour early to take a morning shower and my sis makes us late by almost twenty minutes! . ARGH)

Turning to his left he ran down the stairs jumped four steps and landed with a light 'thump' and broke to a run, room 209, 210, 211, 212, 213… 214! Found it! He caught his breath and slowly opened the door.

"Oh, yes, Naruto, nice to see you decided to join us." Naruto glanced up to what he guessed was the teacher.

"Uh, I got lost." Everyone snickered, and 'teacher' sighed and waved his hand at Naruto.

"Right, sure, now getting on with the lesson." The teacher droned on as the rest of class turned their attention on him. While they did so, Naruto got a seat in the back; he sat in front of a kid whose head and hair looked fairly like a pineapple.

Weird, Naruto thought as the boy slept on, the boy next to him was eating more then possible. Taking a seat he tuned the teacher's voice back in.

"As you all know, Genin is the lowest rank besides academy students, yes you all. The next group would be Chuunin and medic nins also have sort of a equal rank, Jonins then ANBUs, they both have almost equal ranks but ANBU is slightly higher, and there's also Hunter nins who have a pretty difficult job of finding missing nins. And also last but not least, Kage, as we have one of our own, the Hokage." Naruto gave a fairly interested look. "Now turn to page ten. We will start with the beginning of "Hidden Village Konoha." Naruto who read most of the book fell asleep; he was so excited that he couldn't sleep till late at night, about ten or so.

"First late and now asleep, wonderful." The teacher said sarcastically. "Now I'll show you all what will happen if you fall asleep in my class." The teacher banged his fist on the desk. Hard. Naruto didn't budge. The class was silent; they didn't know if they should either laugh or be quiet, they choose the latter. He moved his fist closer to Naruto's ear and cupped it. "WAKE UP!" Shikamaru, who was right behind them, jumped a good foot in the air. Naruto groaned.

"If he was a shinobi right now he'd be dead." The assistant said briefly. The students all stared in amazement as Naruto woke up.

"I'm not gonna die." He said the words all slurred as he yawned and stretched in his seat.

"Baka." A voice said. Naruto's eyes narrowed on the dark haired boy. He had jet-black hair and the darkest eyes Naruto has ever seen but looked vaguely familiar. The mind went to the dark haired kid at the hospital, his eyes widened for a moment.

"Grr," Naruto picked up a random eraser off the ground and pegged it at the boy, he caught it and threw it in the trashcan.

"Dobe. (Dead last, Dunce)" He muttered.

"Grr, Teme. (Bastard)" Naruto hissed glaring at the boy. The boy gave his a death glare.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, enough." The teacher said glaring at both of them.

"Ah, we didn't really do a meet and greet did we." The assistant teacher said. Naruto turned to expect the man, he was what he guessed almost six feet tall and had silver hair about to his shoulders. Fair skin and was wearing a chuunin vest, which was discussed earlier. "My name is Mizuki, and like to read about Nin jutsu. I dislike not being able to do a jutsu."

"Alright then, my name is Umuino Iruka, I like to see you all grow up to be great Nins and dislike it when you fail." Iruka was brown hair in a high ponytail and tanned skin darker then his own. He also had scar running across the bridge of his nose. He was slightly shorter then Mizuki sensei but not by much, maybe two centimeters or so. "And I guess we'll have lunch now."

END

Ahh, a good fic. I'm so happy to hear that . Man This week is CRAZY! . I made Cat Poop Last night, It was fun! Well, that's all I have to type right now… THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND DRAGON MAN 180 YOUR GREAT! D

I know this wasn't a great chapter but I wanted it out soon. Sorry for the rush then


	9. New Meaning

Wow, this is a lot of chapters, especially for me. Well, I really don't have much to type right now, but you know DragonCCwakkoggmx.de… um ouch! I'm so sorry for being such a bad author. Neh, I guess I really don't have a plot, but you know you don't have to read it. And plus isn't just a place just to exercise our way of viewing the world?

I'll get better hopefully… I burnt myself today… I'm ignoring most of it but it hurts when it's near heat. Its just a flesh wound really so it should be gone in two days, three days tops.

Like the adage, beauty is in the eye of the beholder… now I wonder if the 'beholder' is blind…Well that's all I have to say… and sorry for the rushing and delays I wanted to use the winter break to actually rest! Did anyone notice that Sasuke was at the hospital the same time as Naruto, chapter seven; it was near the end.

CHAPTER IX

New Meaning

Naruto sighed; his aim was off, by quite a lot actually. He was missing the bull's eye by at least a good seven centimeters. He also knew he was being watched by a certain pale eyed girl. This was going on for two months, not that he minded, at least there was one person who wasn't latching on to Sasuke. Wait. Does that mean that she's "latching" on to him?

Naruto stood there and stared off. Letting out a breath he threw the rest of his kunais and went to pick them up. The last one his kunai the edge of the bull's eye, at least he was showing improvement. He began to make his way back to his "house". He didn't even consider it home. That was a toughie, hmm home; will he ever get one?

Naruto grunted when he cut his finger, it oozed a little blood. "Stupid thing." Standing straight he went to the village ramen stand.

"Yo! Three ramen, miso, pork and chicken please." Naruto sat on the high chair and nearly fell off.

"Ha ha ha, over worked your self eh? Here have some extra!" the man got another handful of noodles and placed in the miso ramen mixture.

"Hey thanks." Naruto said happily he was one of the few people who actually cared for him, and his daughter was nice too… well that's what he thought. Of course this was before she decided that he would look cute with make up and played "dress up" with him. But that was quite a while ago. But he sometimes avoided her if she got _that_ look on her face.

He shuddered at the thought it was bad enough that he _had_ to wear a dress, that thing was gross! Naruto paid his fill and left the chef after saying his thanks. Did he have homework tonight? Oh well.

Over the past months Naruto did what ever he basically wanted. He would sneak out occasionally with Nara, Shikamaru and his rather… "Big boned" friend Akimichi, Chouji. But he did practice; at least when no one was watching and he did poorly in front of most.

Today the upper classmen, to most known as sempai's were up going to do the exams. He was going to try for it, he didn't know what he was suppose to do yet; but knew a lot of students could pass it. So it had to be easy.

He woke up early and got dressed. By the time he was done with everything he used up half an hour of time. It was about eight in the morning now. Now that he was finished he rushed to the classroom, it was suppose to be at room 306, but there's only two floor levels. So unless that meant that it was the roof of the school is really didn't make sense.

Naruto rushed up the stairs and noticed that the door at the top was open, hmm that's strange. Naruto thought as he glanced around the door. Sure he was being paranoid but it was better safe then sorry, you know?

"HA!" a loud cry caused Naruto to freeze in place and look around him franticly. "Naruto, what are you doing here! This is off limits to you! You don't know enough to actually be here to begin with! What gave you an idea to try and take the exam if you can't even pass the practice exams?" Iruka gave him the evil eye.

"Ah, well you see I, uh you know just wanted to know hard it was going to be and yeah you know things like that!" Naruto rambled on giving him a nervous smiled and taking a step back. Then tripping on the entrance of the roof and flopping onto his back with a dull 'thunk'. The students that he didn't see or even notice on the other side were laughing at him. He smiled too, "Heh, oops."

"Naruto…" Iruka said in a warning tone.

"Uh, yeah?"

"What were you talking about."

"Can I take the test? Please? Even if I pass I'll do better!"

"What happens if you don't?" Iruka was worried more of this answer then the other, if he did better that would be great but…

"I stop coming to school."

"…"

"I really mean it."

"Then I think it's better if you didn't take the test at all." Naruto gave him a blank look, "I think it's better if you went to school, how bout if you fail you have to help me clean the classroom every week for a month?"

Naruto thought it over, on the good side he got to go to school and have a chance of being a ninja… but then again he had to clean the classroom… well that's not hard. "Fine, you've got a deal."

Naruto sat in the corner of the room watching the older students who had graduated. He failed, it was _really_ unsuccessfully, his Bushin… was almost didn't exist and his henge looked terrible. Most laughed at it others hid their faces from embarrassment (Iruka did this). Naruto thought it over if he worked on them he could get better… but then again he was bad at bushin anyways…

"Naruto?"

"Hn?" Naruto looked up shifting his goggle to see clearly. He placed them on his forehead after they had all finished his exam.

"You want to go out for ramen?" Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose; this was a little awkward for him.

"Really?" Naruto's eyes got really big and he had a look of pure joy. He was actually bouncing in the seat he was in.

"Yeah, my treat."

"ALL RIGHT! RAMEN!" Iruka blinked well this was new.

Naruto was by his favorite ramen stand tell Iruka how good it was and better then the rest of Konoha's ramen stands.

"Oh really Naruto? Bt you know you can get to it a lot faster if we went to order it first you know that right?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah but how could you not know this? It's even _older_ then _me_!"

"Naruto, just order your ramen."

"I want two miso, two beef, one chicken and one shrimp… and also three spicy ramen!" Naruto said quickly and thought for a moment. "And I think I also want a pork ramen too, and thanks."

Iruka's jaw dropped, he was going to starve his week. "Uh, m-miso ramen please."

"That'll be 6350 yen (55.53 USD), but because you're with Naruto and your buying more then ten I'll give you a discount so now it's… 5660 yen (49.51 USD)."

"T-thanks." Iruka said but the time he was half way done so was Naruto! "Naruto if you eat any faster you'll get hiccups…"

The cook laughed, "He always eats like that, I warned him so many times too, but he never got the hiccups."

"It's too good to eat slow!" Naruto stated and drank the rest of his seventh ramen soup. Iruka blinked and let out a sigh.

"You know it's going to be a busy day tomorrow, and you better help me when it's time to clean up the class."

Naruto twitched, "Yeah I know, ugh, cleaning." Iruka eyed Naruto; you better help me, he thought as he paid for the meal.

"Well see yeah tomorrow." Naruto said with this bowls in a messy pile.

"Naruto how do you eat all this?" Iruka said sweat dropping at the pile.

"That we may never know…" The cook said taking the bowls and placing them in the sink.

"Y-yeah…"

Morning

Naruto groaned as he got out of bed. He stayed up all night so that he could practice the Bushin jutsu, he still didn't get it right. It's so hard! ARGH! Naruto kicked off his light blanket and got tangled in it so only fall.

"Ugh, I hate Mondays." Naruto mumbled as he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower he made three instant ramens. He eyed the clock. It read ten fifteen… did the battery die? WAIT! What time is it now? Naruto slurped his noodles and ran back to his room he glanced at the clock and cried.

"Crap! I'm late I'm frickin late! Damn it!" he quickly ate and dressed running out of his apartment only to return to lock the door.

Class

Iruka glanced at the clock, he couldn't be sick, he was fine last night, did something happen to him on the way home? Iruka couldn't help but be worried.

"You okay?" Mizuki asked noticing Iruka acting differently.

"Just a little worried for Naruto, he's not here."

"Well may-"

"I'M HERE!" Naruto cried running into the class his jacket was thrown on his shirt backwards and inside out and his pants… it was unzipped…

"I see London!" One kid said,

"I see France!" Another joined,

"We can see your underpants!" they all chorused Naruto yelped and tried to zip his pants to only zip his finger, he cursed and sucked on his finger.

And hour later they were all working. Naruto poked the sleeper in the arm with a sharp pencil.

"Oww. That hurt." Shikamaru muttered rubbing the sore small dot.

"Wanna get out?" Naruto muttered back to him.

"Too troublesome." He replied and placed his head back on his arm.

"What if I made the trouble?" Shikamaru actually thought about, he could see clouds with no interruptions, maybe eat a few chips, and sleep. Or he could be constantly be woken up by the teacher, made to do work, get yelled at by the blond chick behind him for being lazy. Yeah, not such a difficult choice unless your some kind of a retard.

"Alright, what are you going to do?"

"Hmm, I was thinking of a new jutsu I was working on last night."

"Do I really want to know?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Chouji said skillfully joining in without anyone joining in.

"Bailing."

"Ah, I'll buy treats."

"I'll find the spot."

"I'll cause mass chaos," Naruto grinned. He jumped suddenly to his feet scaring the crap out of everyone around him.

That idiot what's he up to now. Sasuke thought as he glanced at Naruto.

"Iruka sensei I worked on my Henge!"

"Oh really Naruto?" Iruka ignored the prickly feeling on the back of his neck. It can't be too bad… can it?

"Henge!" Naruto cried just as he did it Shikamaru and Chouji made their way to the back door and Naruto showed his henge to the class.

It was a naked blonde in the middle of class… half the class was in laughter the others were either, having problem with nose bleeds, embarrassed, or in to much of a shock to do anything. Of course this was the moment when the Hokage decided to see how the class was doing.

GUSH!

"Oh! Hokage sama!"

Naruto while everyone was paying attention to the Hokage left by the back door.

"That was better then I thought."

"Did you know that the Hokage was coming Naruto?" Chouji asked eyeing Naruto.

"Hell yeah, I'm psychic!"

"Bull." Shikamaru muttered walking away.

"A total fluke, but a good one." Naruto said shrugging.

End

Well that was fun! I'm sorry it took so long, and that it's so short! As my profile said I was really busy. But at least I got this done. I'm so happy! My friend got stuck in the metro… that was funny. The chain to his wallet got stuck between the chair and wall; it took me two minutes of pulling. In the end I broke the chain, he said it was okay, it's better then being stuck in it now, or having to actually leave it there…


	10. Easy Days

Uhh… I would of updated sooner if I wasn't sick… I hate being sick, I even had to miss school! I hate missing school because then I have to make everything up! Not only that but I don't know what I'm going to do during class now. Grr. I was sick on Friday and still sick now, but much better, no fever, or headache, but I do have coughs, I hate coughing. (Laughs) I'm just full of complains right now. Ok, I'll start on the fanfic. T-T

Easy Days

Naruto glanced around the corner, school was out but he promised that he would help Iruka clean up class, so he had to head back to class.

"Naruto?" Naruto flinched and turned to see Mizuki. "What are you doing here? Schools out."

"Uh, well you see, Iruka sensei asked me to help him so… here I am." Naruto huffed, he was asked to help and he wasn't even there! "Do you know where he is?"

"Hmm, last I saw him I think he went to the bathroom."

"Aw, he went to take a sh-"

"NARUTO!" Iruka cried, he cut Naruto from completing the sentence and bopped him on the head.

"Oww, why'd you do that!" Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his head with watery eyes.

"Why shouldn't I it's a rather rude word, and you know you can't use it at school."

Naruto pouted and looked the other way. Iruka looked at Mizuki with a defeated look and he shrugged while grinning in return.

"Well lets get cleaning." Opening the once locked door.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO!" Naruto's cry echoed throughout the building.

Years Later (He's ten now)

Naruto threw another kunai at the target and it missed by half an inch, hnn that's annoying, Naruto thought. He vaguely felt he was being watched. Oh, she's back… Hinata was a rather quiet girl, not that it was bad or anything, it's just not something you see a lot anymore, a lot of girls are loud, and active and violent… and _violent_. This was something that happened often, he would train and she would watch if she were brave enough then she would get closer, thinking he didn't notice her.

He growled and threw another one only to have it slip from his fingers and nearly stab him in the foot. "Uh, maybe that means I should stop." Naruto sat on the dew-covered grass. It was eight in the morning. He ran laps around the school about five times and jumped tree to tree for balance, footwork, and practice. He took off his jacket and stretched, his muscles were getting sore.

Deciding to go home to eat Naruto got up and ran towards Hinata, he heard her let out a gasp and try to hide, in the end he crashed into her.

"Oh!"

"Wah!" a loud 'Thunt' was heard, within the tangled heap Naruto was trying to get out of he quickly got up. "Uh, Hinata chan hi!" Naruto worked out while slowing gaining he bearings. AS soon as he did he gave a hand to Hinata. She took it hesitatingly. After letting her up he turned to her and grinned. "What are you doing out here?"

She quickly turned red; her pale complexion wasn't helping at all. "I-I-I… uh I was getting herbs and f-flowers." Naruto glanced behind her to see a small basket of strange plants.

"Looks like weed to me, what does it do?" Naruto looked at the blue flowers with curiously red leafs. "What's this one?"

"T-t-that's a medical herb, it can cure almost all poisons, but it's a poison too, i-if made incorrectly it can kill in less then five minutes."

"Whoa! That's one freaky plant!" Naruto looked at the plant right next to it, it was green leafs and small red flowers. "Hey this looks like something on a tea box."

"I-it's a ginseng root, they only grow an two and a half centimeter in ten years,(an inch in ten years)."

Naruto gave her look. "Then how old is this it's pretty big."

"A-around maybe ninety years or so."

"Holy crap that's old." Naruto blinked and stared at the sun, he was getting really hungry.

"Hey wanna eat?"

"H-huh?" Hinata gave him a confused look.

"Want to eat with me? It's kind of boring to eat alone."

"O-okay."

Ramen Stand

Naruto sat with as least five bowls and Hinata sat with a small bowl of ramen, she didn't eat a lot. Actually it was weird to sit with a girl and eat. Naruto felt that he _should_ eat slower and neater, instead of his usual insane pace.

"Would you like another Naruto?" The chef asked even if it was already full of fresh ramen.

"Thanks!" Naruto gave him a full-blown grin and began to consume the great lengths. "Hinata, what did you guys do last class that made a really big mess?" Hinata gave him a surprised look.

How did he know? Didn't he leave with Shikamaru and Chouji? She wondered. "Uh- we were looking for missing objects in the class, we we're doing a scavenger hunt." Naruto gave an 'oh' and churned that over in his mind.

"Was it fun?" Naruto vaguely knew what that was, but he knew what it was.

She had another flashback of his prank and turned scarlet. "Uh y-yes."

"Well, I have to get back at training see yea in class tomorrow!" Naruto quickly got up and ran to his house and paused half way there.

"Shit I forgot my stuff!" And he left to collect his weapons.

Next day

Naruto stared at the test with a blank look, it was rather… long, with a ninety-nine questions and an essay at the end. He groaned this is going to take forever! Naruto played around with the pencil and glanced at Shikamaru who had a puddle starting. Ugh, I wonder how big it's going to get? Naruto thought as the lazy boy slept on the test unwritten.

"Nara, Shikamaru could you please get up and do your test?" Iruka's voice trembled with unchecked anger, Naruto slightly scooted away, and hnn this doesn't feel good.

Shikamaru twitched and let out a content sigh before going to a deeper sleep.

"WAKE UP!" Iruka was pissed, this was almost as bad as when Naruto used the Sexy no Jutsu on him in front of the Hokage… that was in front of the councils and… also in front of lots of girls. Boy, they weren't so happy… That was last week; he couldn't walk in front of them right now.

"Ugh, stupid test." Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and picked up his pencil to work for once.

Naruto looked around the class, the pink hair and blond in a ponytail was staring at Sasuke, ugh. The guy with the dog was still working on his; Hinata was… did she just flinch? All well, Chouji's eating again, that kid over there with the sunglasses is reading a book. Naruto glanced at Shikamaru's paper and copied some of the answers down.

The testing was over and class was ending at last! He had to do something fun tomorrow, something that would annoy everyone in the village… Naruto looked out the wide window and stared at the faces of the Hokage's. Naruto grin widened. I think they need a paint job.

End

Sorry my fic is kind of off right now, the problem is that I'm like out of it. I need to know if I'm going to have the anime club next week or not and then I have to know what to buy for the week after that because it's the Valentine's day anime club party so I'm kind of busy. But just kind of. I'm also REALLY sorry IF I'm rushing the story, the thing is that I think I shouldn't stretch out the beginning too much because it might bore you all.

I'm going to skip a few parts of the real story because everyone already knows what happens so it won't just take up time and space. On the happier note, I'm getting over my cold, and I will start the real plot and end this subplot. I'm so sorry that my fic isn't so great and grand. I'm so bad at these kinds of things. Well bye


	11. Land of the Beyond

Well, well, it seems that I'm back again. This time with a notebook, I started this (sadly) on the 4-2 and lost it, found it lost it again found it, left it somewhere and forgot and yet again it's been found… why me? Lately it's been all the review for the SOLs sadly in the state of Virginia that's what we get. T-T why why! I got a chapter out now! Yay, after like a two months. Wah! What happened?

Chapter 11

Land of the Beyond

Naruto stared at the book; the book was flimsy and old. Which was inside his textbook. It was about odd and strange laws of the world. For example, a man cannot peek in a women's bathhouse. UNLESS he can be sure that he wouldn't be caught. That was in Konoha… made by the Nidaime… what a perv. And in the Village of the hidden mist if that one couldn't catch a fish with their hands at midnight to two o'clock at night, but they can if they use shuriken to catch them.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"Naruto? Are you lost?" Naruto made a 'huh?' look and stared at Iruka and stared and stared and stared…

"NARUTO! PAY ATTENTION!"

Naruto blinked and cried out, "Wah! Don't scare me like that!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Iruka retorted eyes flashing.

"Because 'I' was thinking and you distracted me!" Naruto said pouting; he squinted his eyes and 'stared' at the chuunin with slight dislike.

"And what were you thinking of?" Iruka asked, giving Mizuki a slight glance with a shrug. Naruto gave a rather wide grin. Mizuki gave a nervous look and took a step back.

" I was wondering about the law, Nidaime's law." Naruto stated as if that was what they were being taught at the moment. And of course at he moment they were learning about math. (I hate math.)

"And which law would you be thinking about Naruto-kun?" Mizuki asked hoping that the class would continue soon, and hoping it wasn't one of the "Naruto moments".

"I was thinking about the one where a man can peek as long as he doesn't get caught." Naruto said bluntly.

The students laughed, few like, bug boy, and stoic boy just shook their heads. Some other (mainly the girls) shook their fists and let out profanity and others just didn't pay attention at all. Like Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Naruto… You… YOU IDIOT!"

-

At the age of ten, Naruto knew he had a small chance to do anything he really wanted in life. But he still tried. He was in the same class as Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha clan, currently the only one and a genius. With the Hyuga heiress, and many more. In the Uchiha's opinion he would be a dobe, failure of the class, and to be frank, it seemed so.

At a young age he was singled out often, if not always. Children called him a monster, demon, adults scorned him and glared at him if he tried to get close. Even before he reached his first birthday he was almost poisoned twice and almost assassinated three times over. That was before the unwritten law forbade them of talking about it, or hinting it in any way. It also stopped them from trying to kill him; the punishment was harsh and swift.

Naruto as we speak was painting in the moonlight… or some of it. He painted on fourth Hokage's hair yellow and gave him neon pink stripes. He gave the third's hair look of Freakazoid (All for you Dan-Chan). Gave the second Hokage a vein mark and a yellow Pokka dotted bra, and the first a sweat drop and a soap patch. It was one in the morning; he made sure to make no tracks, and left hiding his laugh. He went to bed to wait for the havoc held the next day…

-

Naruto let out a wide yawn as he went to the bathroom in sluggish pace, and brushing his teeth half-heartedly. Afterwards he let out another yawn as he grabbed the milk carton out of the fridge and sat in a daze for five minutes before he began to drink the milk, then spat it all out. Making a face he glanced at the date, it was three days over the expiration date and it was this bad.

"Eww… gross… ugh…" Naruto splat in the sink, (no! He didn't turn into liquid and hit the sink!) he washed his mouth and dumped the "milk" down making a disgusted look at the contents that fell. He glanced at the date again. "Oh" Naruto said looking at the date, it was from last month… Gross.

He chose his ramens and ate them quickly as he soon remember is outing the other night. He made his way to the door, locked it and left. Making his way to school from his own way, to avoid danger.

-

"Nice." Someone said, Naruto whipped around to see Shikamaru in a tree, on a branch and half asleep.

"Huh?" Naruto said still half asleep.

"Your work on the monuments." Shikamaru yawned out. Naruto yawned as well and sat on the swing below.

"You think? It was pretty dark last night. I would of done more details if it was a full moon but you know, it could of given away my cover then. Didn't want any of the Jounins or ANBUs to get me you know?"

"Not really. Not my style."

"Heh, yeah, lazy."

"I'm hungry." They turned to Chouji who was next to the tree they were on/around.

"If you're so lazy, why bother to go up a tree?"

"Less people would bother me, it's worth the effort." Shikamaru stated staring at the clouds through the gaps of the leaves.

"Shright."

"Still hungry."

"Here have half of my lunch."

"Thanks." Chouji said as he started to munch on the food. And Shikamaru fell asleep.

Naruto in the other hand was on high alert, in case they were after him. There was a unwritten and unspoken rule between them all that the wouldn't rat each other out. Chouji and Shikamaru wouldn't say anything about Naruto's get away for the exchange he gets to go with or make the distraction for the escape.

Naruto flinched when he felt someone get close, turning he saw a lady with dark purple hair and net shirt with a tan trench coat.

"Well, well Naruto Chan it seems that you have an artistic talent that angers the villagers today. What do you have to say?"

"Um, bye?" Naruto supposed as he leaped off into the semi transparent forest.

"Damn it, well it might as well be a good chase." The lady said before they could blink she was gone.

"Should we help him?"

"He got into it himself, so he should find a way out." Shikamaru said while staring past the leaves and at the ever-moving clouds. "It's too troublesome anyways."

Ding, ding, Di-CLANG-BAM!

"Damn it Naruto." Shikamaru mumbled. Chouji shrugged put the rest of the food away for Shikamaru.

Naruto sat in the lobby next to a miffed Anko and a pissed ANBU. Anko got caught under the bell and the ANBU caught Naruto and freed Anko after the catch. Naruto ran free for another three hours before they caught him. He also donned a bump on his head, a gift from Anko.

The door opened and lord and behold there was Sasuke who walked out with a dark look.

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto muttered rolling his cerulean eyes.

"Dobe." Sasuke hissed glaring heatedly at Naruto. They continued the glare till they lost eye contact. The ANBU twitched at the 'teme' as he made a motion to hit Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto, come in, you two as well." The third Hokage said smiling at Naruto, Naruto puffed out his cheeks a little and pouted. "Tea?"

"Gross!" Naruto cried as Anko added another bump to his head, he whimpers and rubbed the sore spot.

"No sir. I'm fine." Anko said staring at the past Hokage pictures, mostly on the fourth.

"No thank you." The ANBU stood stiffly.

"Ah, sit down, Naruto here have this instead, I'm too old for things like this." Sandaime said handing Naruto a soda can and smiling at Naruto's pleased face.

"Hey! Thanks oji-san!" Naruto said placing the cool can on this assortment of bumps. Anko blushed and let out a small cough.

"Naruto, you've painted on the Monuments. I know you're a _creative_ boy and strong willed, as well as a prankster streak and non too bright at times. You didn't have to do such things." He said shaking his head.

"Well, I'm going to be better then them, better than you! I'm going to be the best hokage ever!" Naruto claimed with a broad grin.

"Really now?" He asked with a small smile.

"You bet! Someday I'll beat you! You just wait for it!"

Anko 'coughed' as she gave a small smile of her own.

"So how did you find Naruto?" The Hokage asked going into business mode.

"Well I used my summon to track his scent from his apartment to the school play grounds. I found him with, this pineapple head kid and a fat kid. He ran off to the bell tower and I followed him there. I didn't notice the trap till it was too late. And I can't remember, but I think he planned ahead because it was pretty well done." Anko stated with a slight blush.

"Then I found Naruto near the think forest next to the monument. He had a dazed look so I caught him by surprise, as it turns out he's fast and has a lot of stamina, he ran as fast as a cheetah on steroids, for an hour." The ANBU said they all looked at a half dazed Naruto and sweat dropped.

"Huh? What?"

"I caught him when he ran into bird." He said 'looking' at the Hokage. Then asked her what happened to Anko-san, she told him he got her. They all looked at him questioningly.

"What? What do you want from me?" Naruto blurted earning another bump. "OWW!"

"What did you do?" Sandaime asked how did he catch the jounin?

"Just a little of this and that." Naruto grinning at their glares, he let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't really remember what happened either." Anko stated with a curious look at him. The ANBU and Hokage stared at Naruto.

"I came up from behind her and choked her enough to pass out for about ten seconds is all, then caged her under the bell." Naruto shrugged and acted like it was an everyday thing.

"So that's what you did you little sneak!" Anko said grinning widely. "I'm gonna have to use that move to use!"

Naruto let out a nervous laugh. He slowly scooted away from Anko.

"Well now that's done, you may all leave-." The Hokage said, Naruto bolted out the door. Running out the lobby and made his way to the school swing.

It was a Sunday and that meant no school. They didn't get a lot of homework, so he really didn't have anything to so, he could do a prank but… it'll last for so long. He could practice a jutsu he was failing at… err… yeah.

So in the end he decided to practice bushin no jutsu. He let out a sigh, he was bored., he didn't know what to do. He sat in a large tree branch. He closed his eyes and listened to the birds. They were pretty loud. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, the bird's song fading.

He had a dream; it was vague, about a blinding white woman figure who seemed to be crying. That was something that Naruto couldn't handle, crying women and girls in general. He backed away from the figure. He stared at her and wonders where she came from. For a grown up she didn't wear a ninja outfit: or anything similar to these parts. She seemed around her early or mid twenties, but he couldn't be sure.

Naruto watched another figure appear, in color instead of the other. It was the Yondaime. Naruto blinked in shock repeatedly. He mouth 'what!' over and over again. He hugged her. Now he was really curious. Looking up at the woman she had bright green eyes.

"Wha?" Naruto groaned he rolled of the branch and landed unsteadily on the ground. "Ugh…" He hurt his leg a little, he vaguely remembered his dream, "Green eyes…" He muttered going towards his apartment. Before reaching his destination he stopped to hear.

"What is thy desire?"

Naruto blinked, she was a woman in dark clothing. She wore a navy cloak, dark green wide loose pants, and very loose black long sleeves that went past her fingers by another foot. He couldn't see anything pass her lips but they were poison green.

"What do thy desire?" She asked him in a husky voice. Naruto thought of all the things that he wanted but one of the thoughts kept reappearing. And settled on that thought alone.

"A family." He stated. The woman faced him; her emotions were unknown.

"There is but one path…" She whispered in the same husky voice. "… It will find you…"

"Huh?"

"Late Spring, early summer, starry night, wait full moon, sinner of the sky. Dew of the morning seeks you, Beware of the sinner, clouds of darkness sent by evil." She said to Naruto. "Twilight, your savior, find the single lavender beyond the sea of foolish pink. Do not look for Dew, it will seek you." Naruto stared at her. She gave him a grin and left. He watched her saunter away, trip on a can and let out a string of curses. He sweat dropped and went home to get some sleep.

Naruto got up the next day, he noted that his stock of ramen was low; he cleaned his "house" up and went to get some ramen. He went down the main street and took a turn into a dead end. He jumped over the brick wall and came to another ally, this was one the hidden shops. He walked to the sweeping young man in his mid twenties. He was sweeping in front of the shop.

"Oiyo, Nat-chan, running low?" the man asked grinning widely. He had dark red hair and bright blue eyes. He was around six feet and lanky.

"Neh, want me to do that? I'll do it for ten ramens." Naruto said pointing to windows and ground.

"I'll give you 20 if you do the inside and the outside." The man said giving Naruto the broom.

"Kay Kaz."

"Kaz-sama."

"Oji." Naruto muttered, being awarded with a can to the head. He rubbed the smarting bump and stuck out his tongue.

Naruto dropped the bags of ramens, ten were package and ten were instant ramen cups. By now it was noon and he yet again had nothing to do so he decided to practice his bushins again. Hours later he fell asleep on his bed with his shirt half off.

Well this is the end . I hope you all enjoyed it I was like WTF IS HAPPENING TO NAT-CHAN I wonder if any of you are watching the episodes in Japanese, it's great isn't it! I like it when Lee gets drunk! Opps maybe it's better if you guys see that?

…

Well it's too late now! . Do you guys ever read my profile? I tend to update that faster then the fan fics. That's pretty sad if you ask me. Well that's all I really have to day ENJOY and REVIEW if you want, note that the reviewing part is a demand. (Just kidding.)


	12. When the Mist Fades!

HELLO! It's so great to see you all reading my fic. Personally I like my fic I think that it's pretty good, not the greatest and not that it'll ever win anything except maybe that some hate it or like it but you know, decent. As for the Prophecy, I like it; I think I did a good job on it. I'm sorry if the prophecy didn't make sense, but if it did then it'll destroy the story and then I wouldn't have too type…

? Maybe I should stop while I can? Well if you guys read on you'll find out. But then that means you'll have to read on. I like to thanks all readers and reviewers, I'm sorry if to some of you all don't like my fic, but we all have different tastes in things. If you don't like it stop now and find a different fic to read while you can. Thank you and good day.

Some of you all wonder why his mother didn't appear here, it's because it would change from what he is. The fact is that we grow according to the things that surround us and the things we learn. So if he grew up with his mother then he would be most likely like any other kid and it would also destroy the fic. And that's all I really have to type for now!

Chapter XII

When the Mist Fades!

Naruto made a face as he remembered his 'kiss' with Sasuke, if it was with Sakura-chan he wouldn't of minded… Who knew his first kiss was going to be with a boy? A kind with a stick up his ass! At the moment he was on top of the Hokage monument, not only that but on the fourth's head. This week was the third week with his 'three man team'. As far as he would tell they were all on their own. Not that he complained, sort of. Naruto stared at the cloud formations.

"Yo, Naruto." Naruto flinched and turned to see Kakashi, how did he find him? "We have a mission." And he was gone. How do they do that?

"All right a mission!" Naruto chirped and jumped off the Hokage's head.

Naruto glared at the cat that clawed at his face not too long ago. It was now in the hands of its owner… arms and looking like it was losing oxygen.

"Personally I have nothing against the cat, but I kind of feel bad for it…" Sakura said looking at the cat in pity. 'Hell no! That dumb animal got us chasing it for hours and it almost hurt Sasuke-kun!' Inner Sakura yelled. They watched it pass out from the lack of something called oxygen.

"Hnn." Sasuke said his hands in his pocket looking around casually.

"Hey old man! I want a mission, and not any of the D-ranks!" Naruto yelled, half the people in the room were glaring at him, he didn't really mind, we was used to it. Sarutobi smiled.

"Naruto! You start with the D-rank missions first and you know that! I told you when you were in the academy!" Iruka growled vein pulsing.

"And you think I was paying attention?" Naruto questioned, only to be bopped on the head by Iruka's fist. "OWW!"

They turned to a laugh, "I don't think that's a bad idea. I don't see why they can't handle a mission slightly higher. Here a C-rank mission. You must escort the bridge builder Tazuna to mist. Any questions?" They all shook their heads 'no'.

"These brats? What about that shrimp? I don't they can do anything. What are you looking at you dwarf?"

In the end they had to stop Naruto from beating the living crap out of Tazuna. Naruto forgave him… about an hour later.

GATEWAY

They were packed and ready to go. "Lets go!" Naruto cried as he left the gateway. They all followed him and watched him stop in the middle of the road. "Err… which way do we go?" They all sweat dropped.

"Idiot."

"Dobe."

"I spy something with my little eyes something…" Naruto looked around to find something. It was twenty minutes passing and he was already bored so they were playing the 'I spy' game. "Something… glimmering?" Naruto said looking at the shiny puddle.

"The puddle? Naruto your suppose to make it a little more challenging than that!" Sakura said in an annoyed voice.

"I've never played this game before okay! It's because…" Naruto broke off looking a little distant. Kakashi glanced at the puddle and frowned.

"Let me guess you forgot what you were talking about." Sakura said while smiling sweetly at Sasuke who ignored her.

"Huh? What?" Naruto said using it as cover.

"So predictable."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! LOOK OUT!" They watched the four kunai stab Kakashi in the back and instantly kill him.

"Naruto move!" Sasuke called as he attacked them with shuriken and leaped back. "Sakura protect Tazuna!"

"R-right!" Sakura moved and pulled out a kunai, as she stood there she took a defensive stance.

Naruto stood there frozen, why couldn't he move? Naruto flinched as a blade cut his hand. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi. "Eh?" Naruto said confused. He watched Sasuke tie up the two ninja.

"Naruto, you got injured, I'm sorry, I was trying to see how you all would do, and I'm pretty sure the poisoned the blades." Kakashi said looking at the wound. Naruto pulled his hand back.

"I'm fine. I-its nothing." Naruto said he had a blank look.

"But if we don't get it looked at you might die." Kakashi said looking at Naruto's expression change instantly.

"N-nani!" Naruto cried in panic, he stopped moving instantly and stabbed his hand.

"Oh my god! Naruto's crazy!" Sakura cried.

"Naruto that's good and all, but you might die of blood loss now." Kakashi said looking at wound over, it was deeper then the other cut but it took out most of the poison. His eyes narrowed as he watched it heal, it was almost half way done by now.

"NANI!" Naruto cried. They all rolled their eyes.

"He's kind of an idiot isn't he?" Tazuna whispered to Sakura.

"Yep." Sasuke said walking by them.

"I'll beat you Sasuke teme!"

"Oh, really by freezing up like that? Chicken?" Naruto huffed

"By the pain in my hand I'll protect him and not give up! I'm going to be Hokage someday! That's my nindo!"

"Idiot."

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

FURTHER DOWN THE PATH

They all sat down to feed and water themselves. They heard the story Tazuna told them and still agreed to do it. Afterwards they got up and started off again.

"So what kind of thing should we be ready for?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, most likely attacks from Jounins now." Kakashi said noting Sakura's advance out looks.

"Alright! Bring them on!" Naruto said beaming. Kakashi vaguely wondered where all the energy came from.

"DUCK!" Everyone threw them selves down as watched a large blade embed itself in a tree and a tall nin stand on it.

"Hatake Kakashi, the one and only copy nin." He said, he and somewhat dark skin and dark hair. He also had bandages covering his face.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist." Kakashi looked at him, he was slightly tense. "Everyone protect Tazuna, no matter what."

"But, Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said as she took her post.

"It's okay."

"It's nice to know that I'm known around Fire Country." Zabuza said in a satisfied look.

"Really now?" Kakashi went to a defensive stance as the area filled with mist closing them in. They all got nervous and one of their most used senses was cut short.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled as his figure slowly disappeared.

"It's all right, no one's going to die I won't let you all down." They heard him but they couldn't see him, the tension was high and they really didn't know what to do. They've learned about the situation but never been in one actually. It was always mock so they were alive.

Damn it, Naruto thought, they couldn't see past a meter around them. He felt so useless.

"We have to stay together or we'll just be picked off like nothing." Sasuke said he closed his eyes for a moment to heighten his hearing. He could hear water and splashing that was about it, few clangs of metal and muttering of jutsu he hadn't mastered yet or known of.

Tazuna looked around nervously, he knew that he was useless in battle much less in defense, but if he helped look around he knew it would helped them even a little. "There!" He yelled they watched in horror as Kakashi was caught in the water prison.

"Everyone run!" Kakashi called as a kiri Kage of Zabuza grinned at them. The real Zabuza laughed and watched them scramble to get away.

"They won't have time to run." Zabuza said as the clone walked towards them. They all turned back to run as they did Naruto gripped on his kunai harder causing pain. He froze and turned to face the 'demon'.

"Naruto what are you doing! Come on!" Sakura cried as she pushed Tazuna behind her, Sasuke glared at the Zabuza clone. It grinned back at them.

"My nindo was to do what ever I can to protect him. Come on, chicken?" Naruto baited Sasuke. Naruto made ten Kage bushins.

Sasuke took the obvious bait, he knew that look Naruto gave, it was the look he gave before…

Shit.

"Harem Jutsu!" Naruto shouted it was like time itself stopped. Everyone watched the clones turn into blond girls with nothing on. Zabuza mumbled 'what the hell?' While Kakashi shook his head Tazuna on the other hand was trying to control his nosebleed, and Sakura was trying to help.

They all rushed to Zabuza and his clone. Sakura unbeknown to her, had chakra on her hand, and punched Naruto into the air up to three meters.

"Damn, never going on her bad side." Tazuna whispered.

"Holy shit, I didn't know she could do that." Kakashi said in half awe and in a scared way. Zabuza just shook his head. Pulled out his sword and destroyed the clones that were at him.

"Do you think this is a game?" He asked Naruto who, by now, was up.

"Well it always worked on the old man." Naruto muttered remembering when he stole the forbidden scroll. Sasuke grabbed the large shuriken and threw it at the missing nin. 'Shadow windmill!' he thought as he threw it.

The kiri Kage grabbed the blade and threw it back; one of the Naruto clones went after the blade. While it was one the run, Naruto made thirty or so more clones. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." He called, they soon all tackled the clone, and the clone threw most of them back and some of them 'poof-ed'. Naruto was included in the throw, he was reaching in his backpack for the large shuriken, as soon as he pulled it out he threw it to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it with ease and gave them a smirk. "Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered while still being cautious. Sasuke threw the shuriken a second time, it missed the clone completely, which made Sakura let out a "Huh?" But it went straight to the real Zabuza who caught it with effortless ease.

"Is that it?" He taunted, his clone suddenly burst and a second one came at him. "What?" He said truly surprised at the twist. They watched him jump over it at the last minute. "Well, that was pointless."

"Not really." Sasuke smirked returning to his station as Naruto returned to his human form from behind and threw three kunai at him. One aimed for the hand holding Kakashi, another one for the head, the last for the upper back, the widest part of his body and also the making it the biggest target: Naruto finally 'splosh-ed' in the water making the water uneven.

Zabuza quickly retreated his hand and turned to avoid the on coming blades. It missed his head but still grazed his side. He growled, "You brats."

"Those brats are shinobi." Kakashi drawled getting up. By now Naruto was under water and coming up. "I think I own you for keeping me in there so long. It cramped my knees." Sasuke watched them carefully while explaining what happened.

"Sasuke-kun you're a genius!" Sakura flirted, Inner Sakura cheered 'Sasuke's the best! Hell yeah!' and gave thumbs up.

"Naruto was the one who made the plan, I just followed."

"What?" Sakura said honestly surprised.

"Who knew?" Tazuna said softly, they all couldn't help but to agree. By now Zabuza was freaking out. Sasuke gasped as he stared at Kakashi's eye, the sharingan was visible.

"What's up with Kakashi's eye?" Sakura asked as it was red and had three comma-like dots.

That's not possible, only Uchiha can get them. And his surname is Hatake… Sasuke thought. "That's Sharingan." Sasuke explained the basics of the power.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura inquired as he look confused.

By now Naruto was on shore, he was soak to the bone, but that wasn't the only thing. He was frickin cold! That was only the beginning as the water slowly tool him. "Whoa!"

"What? How do you know what's going to happen next?" The confused shinobi cried, the water engulfed the surrounding area forcing Sasuke and Sakura to grab Tazuna and jump up a tree. Naruto also had to grab on the closest tree that was well rooted. Zabuza on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He was soon pinned to a tree, literally.

"Can you see the future?"

"Yep, and I foresee your death." Kakashi said the sharingan spinning. Suddenly, needles hit Zabuza on the neck. They all looked up to see a boy. He was wearing a mask.

"Ah, thank you for finding him and wearing him down." The boy said facing them, but looking at Kakashi. "I was looking for him and felt a mass amount of chakra being used so I thought I should investigate. It turns out it was a good idea."

"Your welcome." Kakashi said, he was tired, really tired, he must have used too much chakra. He quickly covered his left eye. They watched the Hunter Nin leave swiftly with Zabuza's body.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Kakashi said, sighing. "We can continue now…" Kakashi mumbled slumping towards the ground.

"Kakashi sensei!" They all cried rushing towards him.

Heh, this was pretty long… for me anyways. The next chapter will continue with the Haku arc. Then the Chuunin exams!

And from what I know, I'm pretty happy you don't understand the prophecy that makes it too easy, thou, I understood it fine and thought that it was too obvious. Maybe its cuz I'm the author?

I thought it was fun making this fic I think it's cuz I had a lot of time for once and it's also cuz it's SOLs this week I hate those. So now bye bye!


	13. Teaming up

Well, what do you know, I'm back again. I've been typing a lot lately, and writing in general really. Shigure (Fruits Baskets) was right, a writer isn't without a kimono and pen. Well so far Haku and Zabuza are fighting team 7, so… what'll happen after that?

The Chuunin exam of course! Enter Sand sibs! Of course this won't really happen till about two or so chapters thou. Sorry to lead you guys on but you know that's how it goes. Oh by the way FOISF DOIS! That is not a real word, my dad typed it at random and I liked it. Actually I still like it.

Every time I hear "That's right." I think of _Dibs_ and I'm like, that psycho kid? I can't help it. Oh _Dibs_ is a book, My English teacher is reading it to the class. It's … interesting.

Chapter XIII

Teaming up

They all panted as they placed Kakashi on the futon.

"Is he all right? What made him pass out?" Tsunami asked placing a blanket over him. She wondered what could make a full-grown man just lose consciousness.

"He used too much chakra, depending on how much chakra you use you could pass out…" Sakura answered who seemed to have recovered fairly quickly, "or die."

She gave them a surprised look, "Well are you guys hungry? I'll make something for you guys. In thanks of bringing my father home." She smiled.

"RAMEN!" Naruto cried, and was knocked out by Sakura.

"Do you realize your too loud Naruto?" She hissed as him.

"Demo, Sakura-chan, I'm hungry." Naruto pouted staring at the ground meekly.

"It's okay; I'll make some ramen, would you like anything?" She asked Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke declined and went outside to brood some more about Kakashi's sharingan. Sakura asked for something small like a small fruit. As they turned around they spotted a little boy who looked at them startled and walked away briskly. "Inari! Oh, well, that's my son. He doesn't seem social now, but he used to be so sweet."

Sasuke was training outside (he decided to multi task) while Sakura watched with a light blush. Naruto was eating his ramen. He thought about the day's events and thought about the young shinobi they watched take the Demon mist away.

The next day arrived with nothing too big happening, Sakura was stuck on Sasuke like a chick to a hen, and it was obvious that Sakura asked Sasuke out again when she dropped her head. By then Kakashi was awake, he wasn't up but he was awake.

"Nee, Kakashi sensei, what do the guys like that guy that took Zabuza do?" Kakashi sighed deeply, Naruto, he thought, why can't you pay attention to class?

"Well you see he's a hunter nin, he hunts missing nins. Hunter nins branch off from ANBUs." He explained the basic jobs of hunter nins.

"Nee? Really then why did he take the body?" Naruto asked a puzzled look on him. Kakashi paused, damn, that means he'll have to wake up early tomorrow.

The next day they were climbing trees. Inari watched from a distance and thought, what was the point? They were going to get killed by Gatou anyways. He turned and walked away kick a stone as he went. Shoving his hands in his pockets. (Sounds like a certain someone eh?)

It was late in the evening when Naruto and Sasuke came back. They were both tired and dirty; Naruto was already almost half asleep. Naruto dropped into his seat without any grace, while Sasuke seemed to at least do it quietly. The chairs scraped on the floor as they waited for their meal. After some time passed Naruto noticed Inari.

"What?" Naruto questioned as he let out a loud yawn, Inari's glare intensified as he looked down.

"Why are you trying so hard? You're all going to be killed by Gatou in the end!" Inari yelled at them, Sasuke looked indifferent; Sakura was slightly startled by the yell. Kakashi continued to read his book. Naruto on the other hand being as he is, continued the yelling match with him. In the end it seemed too much for the young Inari as he ran out on them.

Afterwards Tazuna gave them a story about the hero, Inari's dad. After that they all went to bed, with the exception of Kakashi who went to Inari's bedroom, he noticed that the window was open and looked out. "Mind if I join you?" Inari jumped, he stiffened and then nodded yes. "You know, Naruto doesn't have a father."

Inari whipped his head around to stare at Kakashi in surprise. "Really?" He whispered.

"Yep, actually he also never had a mother too."

"But that makes him an orphan!"

"That's right, no one really took care of him, he doesn't know the love from a family, and he didn't really know love from friends. Till about a month ago, that is."

"Whys he so… loud?"

"That's something, no one understands." Kakashi said solemnly, that was a complete mystery.

"Oh," Inari stared at the darkened sky, if that ever happened to him; he would never be as strong as Naruto. Naruto was a special case, in more then one ways.

"He could of given up crying. He could of decided to change so bad that he made a fool of himself."

"Um…" Inari paused thinking what to say next.

"It's okay, Naruto has to stay here tomorrow, he used too much chakra, and I'll be surprised if he even gets up tomorrow." Inari stared at the stars; they seem to wink at him. He smiled.

"Yeah, okay."

The next day Naruto didn't wake up, not surprising. Sasuke even kicked him on the side. He just snored away oblivious of what was going on around him. They all had breakfast and left to watch the construction of the bridge. Inari glanced at the door every time he went past it. It seemed to him that the time was going too slow. He sighed as he went past it for the umpteenth time.

Sakura stared at the clouds; it was pretty boring right now. They didn't have much to do; it wasn't their place to just do the work. Sasuke was keeping in watch looking for things out of the ordinary and Kakashi… was giggling at something he read from his little orange book. Which she sometimes vaguely wondered what was in the book.

Tazuna and the construction crew were having a break at the moment. The bridge would be done once they finish one more segment. That would take them about two or so days. Sakura and Sasuke helped for a little while time-to-time. That was before taking a break.

She looked over to the other side of the bridge and then glanced at Sasuke. She decided to look around once more before zoning out staring at her Sasuke-kun. Sakura let out a gasp as the area filled with thick mist, they were obviously back.

"This is normal; remember were surrounded by bodies of water." Tazuna stated, the others nodded but soon felt a chill run down their spines. There were only five other workers, originally there were more, but as the days went they slowly dwindled down. But something about the mist that didn't seem right to them too. Kakashi noted that Sakura sensed this faster then Sasuke and that her genjutsu detection skill was pretty acute.

"The mist is controlled by chakra, this is no ordinary mist." Kakashi stated. Sasuke was waiting his match with the masked boy.

"Ah Kakashi, it's nice to know that your alive, that makes me happy. That gives us a chance of a continuation of the last match." Zabuza said the mist clearing around him, next him was the masked boy. Sasuke let out a tremble, which Zabuza saw. "Kiri bushin no jutsu." Four water clones appeared around Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna.

By now the workers all fled and were out of sight. Sakura was left to protect Tazuna, she brought out her kunai. Sasuke rushed to then to help her protect Tazuna. The clones circled them, as they were about to attack.

Naruto let out a wide yawn that was a pretty good amount of sleep. But for some odd reason his side was a little sore. (Sasuke kicked him.) He looked around the room, by the looks; it was in the after noon. That means that they left hours ago. The things they would need in the mission were gone too, (AKA Kunai pouches, extra weapons and such). Naruto quickly got dressed.

He told Tsunami that he would be gone for a while, and was off. While he left Inari was in the bathroom. He ran through the forest, jumping branch to branch. Looking down he saw a wild boar on the ground. Getting closer he noticed that it was cut up. Naruto quickly did a U-turn as fast as he could.

Inari sighed as the door clicked behind him. He vaguely understood what happened to Naruto, and he also lost the chance to do it. He jumped as a dish broke. He heard his mother cry out in distress. He rushed down the staircase and did it as quietly as possible.

"Oh, good you're here, that means we can just go. Too bad it's only you, or I would just slice someone up."

"Shut up, you already sliced that boar up back their." Inari let out an inaudible gasp as they forced her up.

"S-stop!" He cried running to her.

"Oh look, I could cut him up." The man was at least six feet; he had dark hair and markings all around his body. His upper body was bare. The other was slightly smaller standing at five eight; he was leaner then the other. He had light hair and blue tattoo on the left side of his face.

"Touch him and I'll just bite my tongue and drown in my own blood, then you won't have a hostage.

"Che." The taller of the two said, shoving Inari out of the way. "You're lucky, but I'm warning you do anything stupid and we'll kill you."

Inari growled in frustration as they left, why couldn't he do anything? Why was he so weak? He thought of his Dad, Grandfather, Mother, Team seven. What made them so strong? He ran out of the house.

"Ka-san!"

"Inari! No!" She cried as they threw her aside.

"That dumb brat."

They went to slice him as they did Tsunami closed her eyes. She couldn't watch.

"Huh? A replacement technique?" They echoed. She opened her eyes in shock.

"Na-Naruto!" Inari blinked as he looked up to Naruto. "Sorry but you know how hero comes in late." Naruto grinned as he placed him on the ground.

"Why you…" The light haired man snarled whipping out his blade to attack Naruto grinned as… another Naruto attacked from behind.

"A bushin?" The dark haired man muttered.

"Kage bushin." Naruto corrected before attacking him too.

Inari and Tsunami both watched in utter amazement as a copy of Naruto and Naruto himself beat the samurai into senselessness. After wards it poof-ed out of existences as Naruto tied them up.

"How did you know that they were after us?" Inari asked helping his mother up.

"I didn't, on the way to the bridge I saw a boar sliced enough to be bacon." Naruto stated smiling at them with his arms behind his head.

"Um, thanks for saving us and, sorry about what I said the other day." Inari began to cry, he tried to stop but he just couldn't.

"You know, it's okay to cry when you're happy."

"O-okay. But I'm still sorry."

"Nah, it's alright, but now that I think about it I need to run. Being a hero sure makes you busy!"

"Yeah, busy, busy, busy!" Inari called to Naruto as he began to sprint. She smiled at their interaction with each other. Inari seemed so much happier since then.

"Ka-san, we need to help them!" Inari grinned at her widely. She smiled back.

"We do need to help them, lets get the villagers." And they ran off to get the rest of the villagers.

Sasuke quickly got rid of the water clones and smirked at the masked boy. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Alright go for it." Kakashi said as he turned to Zabuza who looked at him like he was an insect.

They watched them go move to move, Zabuza realized that Sasuke got faster then last time and was seemed stronger too, but it was only about two weeks by now. He couldn't of gotten better that fast.

Haku seemed to realize the same thing; he decided that he had no choice. He swiftly did a set of seals and spoke softly, "Demonic ice mirrors no jutsu." They watched multiple ice mirrors surround Sasuke. Sakura called to him from Tazuna. Sasuke made a little grunt and looked at the mirrors. They watched in shock as Haku's figure merge with the mirrors.

Haku looked at them, why couldn't they just leave? He didn't want to kill them; they had so much more to live for. He got ready as Sasuke tried an attack.

"Futile, that won't work on these mirrors." Haku told Sasuke who cursed and jumped back, that was a waste of chakra. He didn't want this fight to be too long. Haku also wanted a short match; they had to depend on their swiftness, precision and stamina. They heard vague clicking of metal as Kakashi and Zabuza fought.

Sakura looked around, she couldn't even see her client who was two feet away from her! She knew where Sasuke was by his yell. Kakashi was unknown. Zabuza… was hopefully getting the shit beaten out of him by Kakashi. "Stay close, we might not know when he might appear."

"That's right you'll never know." A voice said, they froze; they could feel the blood lust around them. It was thick and murky; they felt nothing but utter terror. Sakura looked up to see Zabuza running towards them. She flinched.

"Good job Sakura."

She looked up to see Kakashi blocking the blade with his fist. Blood dripped off the blade and off his hand. Sakura stared in surprise. She stared at him confused. What did she do?

"You got him to say something that allowed me to know where he is."

They all turned to see the mist clear, in doing so they watched Naruto come with a big entrance. Kakashi shook his head as Naruto surprised Sasuke instead of Haku. Was he planning something?

Naruto stood next to Sasuke who was full of 'holes' as Naruto described it. Sasuke called Naruto an idiot because he failed more then once. Naruto fumed as he got out another Kunai, they were fending off most of it, but that didn't help much then you only get 60 of 100. Man, where did he get all these?

Sasuke grunted as one hit him in the inner thigh, he avoided from getting it through his leg. Naruto on the other hand had decided to go Kage Bushin mode.

Sakura watched them with worry, solely Sasuke, but hey, we can be nice right? Tazuna watched her and told her that they could get closer if she wanted and that he would go with her. She smiled at him gratefully and inched closer to the battle. When she got closer she threw her kunai to help Sasuke. Sasuke tried to reach for it but Haku caught it before it fully entered the prison.

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed. He eyed around the place, Naruto was running low of chakra, and if he wasn't careful he could die.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto slightly slurred as if in a drunken state. He was out if breath and his sight was slightly blurry too, he didn't know how long he could last.

Sasuke was able to notice the water around them moving, and was slowly adapting to the speed. He stared at Haku's shadows, he could see them, they was hazy but was visible. He was able to burn Haku's pants leg that was improvement.

Haku, looked at Sasuke with surprise, this wasn't luck, but he was able to get the timing. He'll have to end this quickly; if he doesn't then he might use too much chakra. Naruto, the blonde was pretty much really tired already so he would get him first in a decoy to get rid of Sasuke.

Haku made his move and threw his senbons. They were going towards the exhausted blond. Sasuke's eyes widened as he made his way to him. He was moving as fast as he could. Throwing everything behind.

"_Sasuke, it's not that he doesn't like you, he just doesn't know what to say to you. Every time were alone, he would always talk about you."_

"_That's… expected from my son…"_

"_Sasuke. I'll help you train later, I'm busy."_

"_But you always say that!"_

_Flick_

"_Oww!"_

"_I promise."_

"_O-okay."_

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, he watched Sasuke literary become a pincushion. Sakura who was far enough not to see it but close enough to hear it felt her stomach drop, she felt so cold all the sudden.

Kakashi stared at the direction of the battle and worried. Did Sasuke die? He swore he could feel a twinge of pain in his left eye.

"It seems that Haku finally killed them after all that time of toying with them." Zabuza grinned, he shifted his blade getting ready to strike when a sudden amount of chakra was released, and they all had a bad feeling. But to Kakashi this was an all too familiar chakra, something he hoped not to feel ever again.

Kyubi, he thought as he decided to end it quickly. "Sorry, but I've got to end this quick." He took out a summoning scroll and quickly placed a streak of blood on it.

Naruto on the other hand destroyed the mirrors with chakra, and was holding Haku by the neck.

"Kill me."

"What?" Naruto's fuel was suddenly ended with that. Kill him?

"Kill me, I've failed to Zabuza, so I'm useless now."

"Do I really have to kill you? Will that fix everything? Will that bring Sasuke back?"

"No… But then I have no purpose. Just to wander, I have nothing to live for, so I have nothing to die for."

"You can be my friend."

Haku suddenly turned to the direction of Zabuza who he had to save. Naruto grabbed on to Haku's sleeve and ran the same direction.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! STOP!" Kakashi at this point was about to thrust so his hand was in position. Kakashi looked him surprised and at Haku.

"You're a boy?" They all stared at him.

"My, my, look at this, it seems that the demon of the mist is merely just a common criminal." They all looked up to see a short and rather plump man. He wore a pin strip suit and round sunglasses. He had about forty hit men behind him. "Kill them." He said to the thugs behind him he looked at them and grinned. "It's not like I need you anymore."

"You Bastard!" Zabuza growled wanting to move forward but he was still immobile from the dogs. Haku stared at them without emotions. Naruto was getting a bad vibe from them.

Kakashi released the jutsu, it seemed that they had to get to the main problem instead of just picking it out. He knew that they had low amount of chakra. Sakura possibly had the most chakra right now and she has the lowest amount in the team.

They watched Naruto move forward, he did his favorite jutsu. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" They watched about ten appear, after all that he could do that many?

Kakashi went next he had spare chakra, "Bushin no jutsu." He made about twenty. Haku followed and made about five kiri bushin. The men moved back slightly.

"Anyone who kills these guys will get a tripled salary!" They all promptly jumped forward to fight. As they moved forward a lone arrow landed in front of them.

"The hell?" One of them said looking behind them they saw the village all armored with what they had and ready to go. There was already about a hundred at most. They all began to run for the boat.

"Come back here! I'll quadruple that!" they all fled. He growled at them in frustration and quickly turned around to see Zabuza.

"Trash like you doesn't deserve to live." He was sliced in the artery in his arm and then his neck then kicked into the sea below.

All the villagers began to cheer as the mist cleared. Zabuza sat on the ground; he was loosing a lot of blood. The villagers quickly came over to help him. He seemed to be surprised the change of events.

For the past week they all stayed at Tazuna's house, which was throwing a party. They were all rested now, Sasuke and Naruto had a hard time talking to each other more then usual. And Sasuke glared at Haku if he tried to tell them what happened on the bridge.

By the next day they were all watered and fed and ready to go, Naruto and Inari was having a hard time leaving each other. And as it turns out, The demon of the mist was going to join Konoha.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly. Sasuke spared her a glance.

"Aa."

"Wanna go out with me when were back at Konoha?" She batted her eyelashes at him. He sighed and declined her offer. She sighed sadly and stared and the ground.

"Neh, Sakura-chan I'll go out with you!" Naruto proposed as she glared at him.

"Why the hell would _I_ go out with _you_!" She growled. They watched her throw him about twenty feet ahead of them. Zabuza let out an impressive whistle. Haku watched in horror as Sakura continued to pound him into the ground. In the end there was a imprint of Naruto on the ground about five inches.

"Damn."

"Naruto, that's called bad timing." Kakashi told him flipping a page of the Icha Icha Paradise book in his hand.

"He may have bad timing with Sakura, but you have bad timing in everything." Sasuke muttered.

"Ouch, that's cold Sasuke." Kakashi said looking slightly sad as well.

"It's still true." Sakura called back to him.

Wow, this chapter was like a nightmare, thou, I think that I'm going to retype it someday when I have the time so that it would fit together smoother that way it would make more sense. I think I really did a bad job on this one.

Well thanks to you reviewers/readers!

I'm so sorry for those who were hoping for a better chapter and/or for this chapter not to exist, but hey! I wanted Haku and Zabuza to live, I like them, in their place, the sand sibs can die.

I kid, I kid! I was kidding the only characters who are truly going to die is OROCHIMARU you bastard and uh… some other people…

ER yeah. Well that's all for today! Sorry for the Mega bad chapter! But it's Number 13!


	14. Play Day

Hello I know this is really late and all but I have my reasons, I sure you were all entertained by some other story while I was away I got a plush cow from **omegaguardian **THANK YOU! (Cackles) I mean… what? Lately I've been well… working, cleaning, caring for garden (my mom's I can't have one they would die BEFORE their even seedlings) and caring for other things like dog and meself (that's not a word). Some times for my boyfriend cuz he acts like a baby sometimes… he's so cute… that idiot. Well it's been a long while indeed. Well because of that I'm going to post as much as I can

Well on with the fic!

Chapter XIV

Play Day

Naruto hummed a random tune he'd heard somewhere once before. Today they didn't have a mission. So he had to come up with something to do. He could try the tree-climbing thing again, that would help with his poor chakra control. And he could also play with the Konohamaru corps. He hasn't seen them for over two weeks a new record.

Naruto vaguely wondered what they could be up to as he heard a scraping noise behind him. He turned quickly and quickly noticed a rectangular shaped 'rock'. It even had eyeholes. It was a rather poor attempt to hide. He took a step to the right and heard them scuffle to follow him. He took another step to the left and heard them do the same. He sighed. He ran through an ally and turned to see it follow him. He then turned to jab his finger at it.

"Konohamaru, I know your there. A rock would never have eyeholes. A rock would never chase a person around and lastly a rock would never be so rectangular unless carved." Naruto stated staring at them with an annoyed look. In the inside he was delighted to have so much fun.

There was a loud bang and as the cardboard box blew off large amount of smoke filled the air. He stared at them with a stupefied look. Are they retarded? He watched them argue amongst themselves for a while before turning to him.

"I think we used too much!" Moegi coughed as she fruitlessly fanned the smoke away. Udon seemed to have breathing troubles. Konohamaru was trying to look cool as he coughed.

"Ha! Just as I expected from my rival! " Konohamaru claimed pointing to Naruto in a dramatic way. Moegi clapped in the background as he puffed out his chest. Naruto sighed, well, if you think about it, it could be good training. He could make it into a: stamina, patience, and planning type of course… ah that game… that game would do perfectly.

Naruto grinned at them widely. "Do you guys know the game 'Capture the flag'?"

"Huh? I thought that we were going to play ninja?" Konohamaru stated rather in an accusing way.

"Konohamaru, Naruto ne-chan is already a ninja." Moegi stated her brows furrowed. He blushed.

"B-but we're not so that's way we're going to play ninja!" Konohamaru declared his fist in the air as he took a step forward tripping on his own scarf and let out a surprised yelp. "Naruto! I declare war!"

Naruto sat on the branch waiting for an idea to hit him… not literally of course. Naruto stared at the clouds for a little while; maybe the time spent with Shikamaru was affecting him?

"Naruto?" A voice inquired. Naruto jumped and let out a small cry.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto whispered somewhat harshly. He looked behind him to see Haku and Zabuza right behind him. Zabuza was giving him 'are you an idiot' look at him.

"What are you doing?" Zabuza asked, Naruto explained the situation, Zabuza grinned widely. "Mind if we join?"

"Nope, cuz then it'll be three on three game." Naruto explained the rules to the two. It was similar to the capture the flag game with differences. They are supposed to capture an item. Which only one of the other teammates has and take it to their home base.

For Naruto's team it was atop the Hokage monument and the Konohamaru corps was at the swings of the academy. That's how it was, and they were allowed to set traps and throw kunai and shuriken at each other as long as it didn't mortally injure or kill the other team. The blunt kunai and shuriken were usually used but if they ran out of them they were allowed to use the sharps as long as they had all the confidence that it won't mortally injure or kill anyone.

Naruto already knew how to handle them, and knew what course of action to take, this was their third game today and it was getting a little dark. Both Haku and Zabuza weren't surprised to hear that he used to be a prankster.

"There's a chance they might use my jutsu's against you two. The Sexy no jutsu so be on guard for that." Naruto told them in a fake serious way. Zabuza froze for a moment.

"You mean that jutsu that you used on me the first time I saw your team?" Naruto grinned and nodded ferociously his forehead protector threatening to fly off. "What the hell made you make that?" Haku wondered as well, it was something you definitely didn't expect.

"Neh, I used it during class to skip out with some classmate," And this point they noticed he didn't say friends. "One time the Hokage came in at the right time, man that was a whole frickin lot of blood." They grinned at Naruto, a question resurfaced to their mind.

"Naruto how did you learn Kage bushin no jutsu?" Haku asked, it was a difficult jutsu to master, it took a lot of chakra, a chuunin would have trouble with even making ten even if they were elite. So how could a rookie genin be able to pull it off? And plus he make it in dozens! Repeatedly!

"Eh? Are we playing 20 questions?" Naruto asked with his eyes squinting and his arms crossed, his head tilted to the side as he sat cross-legged. "Hmm, I stole something and learned off that."

"Why do you only use that?"

"Neh, I can't do a regular bushin." Both Zabuza and Haku's face faulted.

"Please tell me you're joking." Naruto laughed sheepishly and shook his head. Haku sighed as they all felt the kids coming. They all turned to them.

"Oi-yo!" Naruto greeted them, rather louder then needed. Haku eyed Naruto and turned back to the kids. Because they were so young and inexperienced they had to go easy on them. Udon tossed a smoke bomb at them, not that it really helped them. Haku who was taught under Zabuza knew how to kill by sound alone.

Naruto took a step back from the battle. His forehead protector was the 'flag' so he couldn't fight unless confronted first. It was either Moegi or Konohamaru who had the flag. And lord and behold, Konohamaru appeared meaning that Moegi had it, what ever it was. Now… what was the flag?

They watched Konohamaru lurch for Naruto's left shoe, the other two sweat dropped. Haku picked him up by his scarf.

"Ah! Leggo! Girly! Pansy! Homo!" Haku pinned him to a nearby tree with his senbons.

"That ought teach you about name calling." Haku said with a façade smile, which seemed to make the area a little colder then it was a minute ago. Everyone around them promptly took a step back.

"Let me down!" He strained as he began to swing his legs to and fro, Udon tried to help as well almost being kicked away by his legs.

They grinned at the two. It was amusing. They left to find Moegi who was somewhere. "Naruto, who came up with this game?" Haku asked, the game was… educational; it had stealth, capturing, and retrieving mission all in one.

"I did, I wanted it to be like this so that they could learn and have fun at the same time instead of being so bored. So we made it a game and we argued for like an hour about the rules and how they would be." They looked at him with a bit more respect then they ever thought possible… and watched him explode.

"Naruto!" Haku gasped as he was engulfed by bright pink paint. They laughed as Naruto began to throw what was like a hissy fit. They watched him profusely throw out profanity and try to vainly wipe the paint on nearby objects. Than he from then on: kept setting off traps and causing a quite bit of damage to trees.

"Naruto what ever did they do to you?"

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed at Zabuza who was having the time of his life. Is Naruto the best ninja or the worst?

They stopped when they spotted a nervous Moegi fifteen meters away from them. Haku threw senbons and they watched her dodge most of them and get scratched by some. And them she turned into a he, he being Konohamaru.

"Hmm, not bad, not good, you're getting better." Naruto grinned. "Never knew you were a cross dresser." Naruto shot forth for Konohamaru's goggle. Konohamaru let out a small 'che' and tried to dodge Naruto's hand. Haku and Zabuza watched the last round and it seemed that Udon and Moegi were just in time to watch it as well.

"Kono chan!" She cried she knew that they were no help; they were too exhausted from their sprint here to do anything but watch. Konohamaru aimed a kick to Naruto's abdomen as Naruto made a grab towards the goggle. Just as Naruto grabbed and pulled the goggle off Konohamaru had enough reach to hit him.

Poof.

Naruto was gone. Konohamaru's bewilder face was mirrored by not just Moegi and Udon, but by Zabuza and Haku as well.

"Eh?" Konohamaru uttered, "Meh? Wha?" They all stared dumbly at the spot Naruto was supposed to be. Suddenly an orange blob dropped to the ground and picked up the goggle.

"I win." Naruto claimed as eh dashed wildly towards the monument. Konohamaru swore and dashed after him, his team trailing after him.

"You know, he was a Kage Bushin from the beginning?"

"No idea." They glanced at each other and quickly went after them.

It only takes the fastest shinobi five minutes to get to the monument if you were at the swings. An average shinobi about fifteen, anyone who wasn't use it maybe half an hour. But with all the traps Naruto placed it really did take half an hour, it was even a little too much for Haku and Zabuza.

"You guys owe me a ramen each!" Naruto chirped at the Konohamaru corps they in turn groaned. They were all winded at this point and TIRED.

"What's with all the banana peels?" Moegi asked confused for the point of those things.

"To make you slip."

"What about the mushrooms?" Konohamaru asked kicking one to Naruto who quickly dodged it, they watched the spores fly around.

"To annoy your senses."

"What about the dogs?" Udon asked sneezing a gross amount of snot.

"What dogs?"

"Those over there."

They all turned to see a group of growling wolves.

"Those aren't dogs Udon, their wolves!" They all ran back down the monument and heard some of the wolves being caught in some of the untouched traps.

"Whoo! Ramen for me!" Naruto cheered as they ran down, they all sweat dropped. As the chase ended they all headed to the nearest ramen shop. Except Naruto who was headed to the one he liked best. They all shook their heads at his antics. "The best ramen is this way!" He was even running around!

"I'll treat you guys." Zabuza said and watched the Konohamaru corps give him a sympathetic look. He looked at them and turned to Naruto who gave him a look he'd never seen before and didn't see ever again.

"Good luck." Konohamaru said shaking his head, but grinning widely. Moegi and Udon also gave him secretive smiles as well.

What did he get himself into?

Haku eyed the bowls, which was piled hazardously high, they seemed to tip towards him, and he edged away. Fifteen bowls straight up and there were only two other stacks, one of them was fifteen and the other three, Naruto finishing off the last bowl. Zabuza stared at the bowls in shock, who knew that that this one kid could eat so much? He himself only ate two bowls. The rest only had one bowl as well. So, all together was… 15 + 15 + 4 + 2 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 40. Forty bowls… so all together it was about $220 and with tax and tip… it was roughly around $260. Damn it.

"Naruto kun do you normally eat this much?" Haku spoke up for the first time since the ramen fest.

"Well, no, I usually eat less than that but it's free and I haven't eaten sense yesterday. That was great!" Naruto said grinning widely at the cook, he laughed.

"Well, Naruto incase you don't know, you've exhausted all the supplies again!" The owner said laughing. He didn't mind he was getting a profit from this. He smiled at Zabuza who was counting out money and looking a bit depressed. "I'll give you a discount of 25 if you fetch my ingredients." Zabuza quickly agree and was given money to buy the ingredients.

Erm sorry this is soo short I'll try to make the next chap out as soon as possible or make a longer one


	15. Back to the Old Days

Ah, well hello I know I've been gone for long time, it's like I died (again) or something. Well Most of what's going to happen is written out so all I have to do is type it… some how it seems harder then it was a minute ago…

Back to the Old Days

Naruto sighed at the days events, it was true, but also tiring, but he didn't mind, he enjoyed the taste of it every time. Something he missed most of his life, but maybe it's better if he has it now? That way he can remember it clearer, then again, there is that chance he could forget. He sighed, he was half wishing that he was that age, fewer things are demanded from you, and he wouldn't have to suffer with a certain someone.

They're so carefree and naïve to the world's dangers. Naruto stopped at his tracks and let out a laugh, a quiet one. That made him sound so old! He walked up the creaky worn stairs and made his way to the door, key in hand. He stopped. His apartment was off; he could smell a vague foul odor reeking through his door. He let out a small groan, not this again!

He quickly made three Kage bushin and let them wonder in the apartment. Sometimes they stayed in to get him, which he learned the hard way a month ago. He had to some thing up for a fractured wrist. He doesn't think the quite believe him.

He looked up to see one of the clones give an okay before walking in, he gagged before he even set a foot past his door. The stench was over whelming. His bushin were starting to help him clean up the mess. Of course they didn't really start till he saw all of it to explain what happened to a certain someone. It was pretty bad; the walls were covered in graffiti. Mostly of the same old same old, "Die demon" to "I hate you" To "We don't want you here! Leave!" among some form of profanity that littered it.

The sink had a half decayed fox, which upset him for one reason or another. And from the looks of it, it looked pretty young. His bed was covered in feces and urine which was pretty bad, told the bushin to stop and let them go, he wasn't going to clean this. But he was going to keep it recorded so that the Hokage could help him repair some of it. His bathroom was trashed. The sink was dismantled and the showerhead the sliced off was thrown to the mirror and obliterated it.

There was glass everywhere too, it was all over the floor, the windows were shattered and the few cups, plates and dishes were thrown on the ground as well. Some things were covered in a thick slime and was oozing. The odor alone was bad enough, a skunk's scent was better then the putrid smell it seemed to give out.

Naruto let out another sigh; it looks like he has to camp out again. They even took this week's worth of ramen. That means that he had to starve for the rest of the week, unless they do a mission. He began to list things he needed or otherwise had that was useful and wanted. He also took out a list of things that he needed to buy. He could always move somewhere else, but this was the cheapest place, and the location looked pretty good. Between the Hokage monuments and the academy, not that he went there anymore.

He quickly made a copy and stuffed it in his pocket. Of course he knew that Kakashi was watching him the whole time. Then deciding not to waste more time he took off to the Hokage tower, once there he ran up the stairs and jabbed it between the window and the frame. He quickly took off for the woods. Or at least was about to.

"Yo, Naruto, did you have a party without us?"

"No, some asses just trashed my house." Naruto folded his arms and gave an annoyed look to Kakashi.

"You know, you could always move to another place." Kakashi reasoned.

"Yeah, if I could pay for it, but then again they would find me again and you know, the cycles all over again." Naruto grinned widely. Kakashi gave him an unreadable expression. No, I can't. Kakashi thought watching Naruto cock his head to the side confused.

The day wore on and it seemed to last forever. He continued the tree climbing with other things. So the task would prove more of a challenge and it did. He wore weighted wrist and ankle bands. He had about a kilogram per limb. After five hours the strain was showing, he nearly fell sometimes. At first it seemed ridiculously light, but as the time progressed his movements became more forced.

He forced his muscles to work even harder. He began to use more chakra. Naruto growled as he forced his body to move, go, he thought as his sweat started to seep through his jacket. He slipped and fell off. He growled in frustration. Quickly discarding his jacket he muttered, "One more time," He began a jog towards the tree and quickly went up, but as soon he went up two meters his legs gave out and he fell. The dull sound of his body and the light rain that began whispered thought the night. He was fast asleep.

The next day, Naruto woke up, pretty tired, which was a little new to him, he sneezed. Hmm, that's odd. He thought before forcing himself up. He was tired, very tired. He somehow got himself cleaned up. He decided leave his jacket there and walked off to the meeting.

"Hey! Sakura chan!" Naruto said as brightly as he could, Sakura growled. Having to either ignore his voice cracking or just not noticing it at all.

"Your _not_ allow to call me that!" she hissed, she smiled sweetly to Sasuke and giving him an adoring look to him and asked, "Sasuke kun, would you like to go out with me today?" She cooed batting her lashes lightly and blushing.

"No." He said bluntly not wanting to.

"You know Sasuke _kun_ you're not going to get _any_ if you act like that." They all turned to their sensei, Kakashi, who was walking up to them.

"Yo!" He said his eye curved.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched. To their surprise Naruto didn't join her; instead he was coughing in the background. They all turned to him.

"Any? Any what?" Naruto asked 'puzzled' to cover up is cough and to get attention away from him, which was a first. Sasuke let out a huff while a light blush graced his cheeks and looked away. Sakura turned into new shades of pink and red, most which surpassed her hair color.

"Well, today we have three D rank missions. Tomorrow we'll be meeting up with team 8, and have a mini match, but before doing just that… you all well have a team verse team match to decide between the victors, as well as who will fight who…" Kakashi drawled out seemingly bored but was thinking about the upcoming matches.

"While it's 1 vs. 1, you can watch or warm up. Or if you're great at multi-task, do both." They blinked, well, Naruto struggled to stay awake.

"Today we will, clean up a river, take care of dogs and… deliver samples… not in that order; I think we'll do the delivery first." They all took a deep breath; today was going to be a long one. They all sighed, Sasuke inwardly but sighed nonetheless.

The day wore on and team seven wasn't doing so well. They delivery was pretty vile. They had to carry stool samples and biopsies, to clinics, veterinaries and hospitals. Kakashi said that if they even dropped one, the whole group would run a lap around Konoha. Naruto _nearly_ dropped one, but was quickly saved before its unbecoming death. Or they're death.

The next one wasn't any better. They had to clean the river, and every time they scared the fish, they had to do ten, curl ups, push ups and lunges, each. Kakashi noticed how much Naruto was panting, and seemingly to fall asleep. That's not good, he thought as he called Naruto over. Naruto still dazed made it over clumsily and fell on Sakura, his face in her bosems.

Sakura's shrieks could be heard across Konoha, "NARUTO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Across Konoha

"Zabuza, did you hear that?" Haku asked looking for the source.

"I don't want to know." Zabuza muttered his left eye twitching.

River

By now both Sasuke and Kakashi was a good distant away from the fuming girl. Naruto wasn't so lucky; he was nothing but a pile of goo oozing under her shoes by the time she was done with him. The fatigue finally caught up with him and he was out cold. Sakura flung his body aside, still panting in rage. At least he won't feel that… for now…

"Oh, ouch." Kakashi said, watching her kick in the stomach Naruto for final measures. "Sakura, why can't you ever do that on our missions?" He watched her blush and look around for her beloved.

"Huh? Oh, um… ano…" She trailed off her eyes wandering to Sasuke coyly. Kakashi did an eye roll.

"Well now that the place is… _cleaner_ and one of the teammate is out cold by a certain someone… we can take a small break, and do the last task, hopefully Naruto would be awake by that time, if ever." Kakashi said reading his little orange book in his branch while they just took a spot on the ground. They glanced at his prone figure, with all them injures. Sakura really did a number on him…

In the end Naruto didn't wake up, so Kakashi carried him to the next destination. It was a rather large compound with the scent of dog heavy in the air. They watched Kakashi make his way to the door. To their surprise it opened revealing a woman. She peered at them; she was a mid-age woman who had known about them coming. She eyed Naruto before letting them inside the compound.

She was standing at five foot two and had long black hair and sharp eyes. She also seemed to know what you we're talking about.

Once inside, she turned to them and gave them a bow, "Konban wa, Kakashi san, Uchiha san, Haruno san… Uzumaki san?" She looked at them and then turned away. "We have the bitches in the back, they'll be the ones you'll be watching." They blinked, 'bitches'? They wondered. Sakura racked her brain.

"You mean… female dogs?" Sakura drew out slowly, slightly unsure.

"Yes, female dogs, bitches." She said as Naruto shifted seemingly nervously. They all made they're way to the kennels. What they saw surprised them. The Kennels were small rooms filled with toys, blankets and other needs. They noticed that one dog was by herself, and was bloated.

"Is she pregnant?" Sakura whispered in awe, Sasuke huffed and leaned against a nearby wall. They watched her get closer to Sakura. Making a fist she allowed the dog to sniff her.

"Yup, she's due soon. She's a German shepherd and an Ausie mix. The stud was an Irish wolfhound and Akita mix. So the pups are going to grow big. They should be good because of the traits we want from her and the stud, but the fur of the pups should be an interesting color. In the end the personalities would be defined better and we'll have to work it from there." She said, her eyes glittered at the thought. It was obvious that she loved her job.

"Your jobs are simple, just watch the dogs over next three hours, and keep a close eye on Toto." They looked at the enormous dog; her head was up to Sakura's chest.

An hour passed and they were bored. Kakashi was reading his book and Sakura was playing with the other dogs but keeping an eye on Toto, who was asleep. Sasuke, Sasuke was, well… brooding. Naruto let out a pained groan; he panted and let out a grunt as he turned to his side. They watched in interest before he bitched more about the pain. He attempted to get up and fell back to throw more profanity.

"Naruto stay still." Kakashi said his eyes on the book still. Naruto let out another moan and then fell silent. "Naruto?"

For the sake of curiosity they all came over to him, his body was relaxed but his face was marred in pain. Could it be a nightmare? They thought. His eyes opened slowly, they were unfocused for a moment. Blinking he quickly got up and looked around.

"Bathroom."

"Huh?" Sakura said puzzled, she gave him a weird look.

"I need to use the bathroom." Naruto said slightly annoyed his face downward, as he crossed his arms. Kakashi gave him directions as Sakura turned away from him, still disliking him for what happened earlier. Naruto quickly fled the scene.

"That was weird." Sakura said aloud. They couldn't help but agree, and be a little surprised that she even noticed. "Wasn't he crying?" They both looked at her, well; she was the closest to him.

Naruto came back a half hour later rubbing his stomach.

"Did something hit me in the stomach? I just threw up… ugh" Sakura blushed and started to yell at him for taking so long. Naruto claimed that he got lost.

Kakashi stared at Naruto, he was sweating, and trying to hide his pants, he was also covered in dirt nothing new, but they just came from the river, he can't get that dirty. Naruto crossed his arms and winced. Was he injured?

They all turned to a whine. Naruto looked over the door to see something he's never seen before. "The dog's taking a shit on its side!"

"Naruto! It's pregnant! It's giving birth!" Sakura cried, as Sasuke visibly flinched, they all turned to Kakashi who all but vanished. They all thought one word, _Shit_!

Hours later they all watched the Inuzuka team clean up the mess. Toto had nine puppies, three male and six female. They were pleased with the number of pups. They all turned to glare at Kakashi who looked at them with the book in hand.

"What?" They sighed and looked at the mother and pups.

"That was pretty cool." Naruto whispered, he watched the pups struggle to nurse.

"Yeah, that was really cool." Sakura agreed smiling at the pups. Sasuke grunted. He didn't want to say anything to this.

Well… this chapter had a few things I didn't even mean to put in… the only reason it's out right now would be because someone told me to get the next chapter up soon, to tell you all the truth I didn't think it'd be so poplar. Even if it isn't, not as it is now. --;; The weird thing is that I don't really update unless someone REALLY wants me to… soo… er…yeah…


	16. Childs Play

Hey this is nice isn't it? I'm going to try to add another chapter, I know it's coming out pretty fast, I'm sorry I can't make it longer, the thing is most of the time I stop because it's the best place to leave off. Not that that's always okay, I would make that chapter longer but that means that it's going to take longer to plan it, write/type it and work it on out. Most of the time I work on this when I have free time, but you all know this… right?

Well today I would like to thank all my reviews for… well reviewing of course. Or is there another reason… hnn… Well I guess it's for pushing me this far. I want to get to 64 reviews this time, or at least 60, I've never gotten this many before. Thou one was a flame, but I can't blame the person, it's not that great when you read some other fics. But then again it's better than some too, so I guess it's in the middle… well that's all for today except…

If I had a moose, I'll name him Elk and give him a Wave Master hat and staff.

What would you do if you had a moose?

Chapter XVI

Childs Play

Naruto sighed, yesterday was a pretty bad day for him. He coughed violently for a moment. Was he sick? This was pretty new to him, he's never been sick before. Naruto lay in bed, his body was heavy, and he felt cold, even though he was sweating. He groaned as he curled his body together to keep the heat in. A shiver ran throughout his body. What about today?

He let out a groan and forced himself up, after sitting up and lifting his head, he laid back down after a dizzy spell. He began to shudder as cool air blew around him. Where was that from? He opened his eyes partly and looked up to see a pale hand going towards his head. He was too tired to fight, let alone think. He heard vague mutters but tuned them out to sleep some more.

Hours passed and Naruto was still asleep. Team 8 and 7 was in Naruto's apartment. It wasn't very clean. There were rude words on the wall and the bathroom was messy with all the mirror bits all over the floor. Did Naruto really live like this? His kitchen was a mess to, and he didn't seem to have any food anywhere.

Sakura sighed as she cleared off a seat and sat down. Sasuke and Shino stood still as statues. Kiba, was well, looking around and making rather rude comments. Hinata was checking on Naruto with her Byakugan, and not surprisingly enough he seemed to have gotten a cold somewhere. So they had the order of staying and watching Naruto while Kakashi was… doing something, he didn't even hint what. And Kurenai was getting medicine for the poor kid.

Naruto let out a loud groan. They all turned to him, Hinata was glowing from what they could see, and Naruto seemed to have curled toward her in the act of getting warmer. "S-Sakura san?" Hinata mumbled softly. Sakura looked up to see Hinata look a bit troubled.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"A-ano, can you get a b-blanket?"

"Sure… but I hope you realize that's like finding a needle in a hay stack." Sakura called back as she made her way to another room, which was closed and locked. "Damn."

"Were ninja's use your head." A voice called out. They all turned to the door, which was left open. They saw Kakashi's form behind Iruka who looked worried. He was also carrying a blanket, clean towels and some water bottles.

"Well, blankets found." Sakura muttered making her way back to her seat.

Iruka quickly made his way to Naruto and placed the blanket on him. Naruto shuddered violently for a minute before settling down. "How long was he sick?" Iruka asked placing his hand on his head. Naruto coughed.

"Since yesterday. He must of gotten worse after we worked at the river." Sasuke drawled out, he let out a little huff and muttered 'dobe'.

Sakura looked at Sasuke surprised. How did he know? She pondered before setting her eyes on their teacher. "Kakashi sensei?" She started but was cut off when he looked at her.

"Today we'll cancel the match, it'll be held off till he gets better, during the time, I'd prefer it if you trained, but that's your choice. You dismissed." Kakashi drew out lazily as he disappeared in a dust cloud. They began to make they're way out the door to see Kurenai walking in with a small bag.

"You guys on your way out?" she asked moving aside for them.

"Aa."

Sakura bobbed her head as they make they're way out. Kurenai sighed; they need to work on the teamwork department. "You guys can leave too if you want." Kiba let out a happy cry as Shino just nodded and left. Hinata stayed by Naruto. She wasn't surprised.

Naruto twitched from and furrowed his brows.

"Dew…" He muttered as if he was thinking deeply about it. They all looked at him. Dew? Kurenai and Iruka thought, why did that sound so familiar?

Hinata glanced at their faces and wondered what it had to do with anything. "Oh, I got him some cough drops, citrus flavored, and medicine, its cherry."

"Ah thanks." Iruka smiled at her, she glanced at Naruto's sweating face he had a towel on his forehead. The cold seemed pretty serious.

Else where-

Kakashi appeared at the doorway of the Hokage and waltzed in as if nothing happened. He made his way to the Sandaime who seemed slightly peeved by his entrance.

"It doesn't matter how many times I ask you to knock does it?"

"Nope, by the way, Naruto's sick." Kakashi said calmly.

"Well this is a first, what do you think caused it?" Sarutobi asked his eyes on Kakashi. The grey haired man shrugged carelessly.

"I think it's caused by his training." Kakashi 'pondered' aloud.

"You made him train in the rain?" Sarutobi questioned alarmed at the thought.

"No he trained, then fell asleep outside. Then it rained." Kakashi said about to pull out his little orange book. He looked at Sarutobi with a stern look. "I don't make anyone work that hard, that's something only they can do."

"Then what of the Haruno girl?"

"She doesn't really try, the only time she does anything that seems useful she uses it on Naruto. And nearly kills him with it."

The Sandaime sighed; it couldn't be helped, could it? "What else is going on?"

"Hmm, it seems that the search of a certain someone is proving to be… quite difficult."

"She wasn't known as a Spirit amongst Ninjas for nothing. But my question really lies in, what have they found out about her?" Sandaime sighed, the looked everywhere for her and she wasn't found. For years they've searched for her, only to find out that she slipped away yet again.

"There been some sightings of her, but they can't find her once the actually seem to look for her. There been some photos of her, but it was quick and most of them… by accident." Kakashi handed over some photos over to the elder and watched his eyes widen.

"Is she truly this far away?" He asked his eyes furrowed, the picture of the blond haired woman in a crowd pointing to something in the distance. She appeared to be in great health and from what he last remembered, she seemed… different. "Well, I got doctors to look for anyone who shared a DNA close to Naruto. The ones in Konoha usually come back about two or so month's later saying that it couldn't be found…"

Kakashi looked up; Sarutobi seemed to have taken a deep breath. He held out a sheet of paper.

"I hired doctors from other countries to look, gave them full pass to look everywhere and anywhere as long as they keep it all hidden with in them selves forever. I had them confirmed, over and over again, for maybe about three years now."

Kakashi looked at the sheet of paper and stared in shock.

Naruto's house

Three days passed and it seemed that Naruto was getting worse and worse, of course this didn't help Iruka, who took those days off to care for Naruto, he watched the Cleaners come and clear up the apartment, all they had to do now was paint the walls. But he didn't allow them to do that, he was concerned for Naruto and decided it was time to take him to the hospital, and while he was there they could paint. Hinata was also someone who came over as often as she could; she would come as soon as ten in the morning and leave at a reasonable time of six the latest.

From what he could tell she was trying to work hard herself. She and some injuries that were well hidden within her long sleeves and seemed to be in pain every time she held something. She also seemed to have trouble holding things. She was obviously working on her taijutsu.

Iruka sighed; they grew up so much in the last five months. He began to clear the space he had to walk through.

"I-Iruka sensei?" Hinata called peeping her head pass the door, she watched him pick Naruto off the bed.

"Ah, konnichiwa. Hinata san." Iruka called over his shoulder as he tried to heft Naruto into a comfortable position and still have a blanket on him.

"A-ano. S-sensei what are you d-doing?" Hinata looked worried as Naruto seemed to be so sick.

"From what I know, Naruto's too sick to be home alone, and we can't stay with him all the time." Hinata looked worried and used her blood line limit. She gasped, she didn't see this before.

"H-he has something in his lungs." Iruka paled, that's not good, no matter how small it is. And they began to rush to the hospital.

Days later

Naruto groaned he felt, stiff and his butt were numb from sitting on it for so long. He's been in the hospital for a week almost by now; he was suffering from a cold and a now light pneumonia. He still had a bit of trouble breathing, but it wasn't as bad. He coughed.

Hinata was here today, lately she's been visiting as often as she could, and she was always stuttered and was blushing, Naruto curled up in the covers, he was thirsty but didn't want to stick his hand out of the covers. So instead he stared at it longingly.

She couldn't help but smile at that, quickly standing up she took hold of the glass and brought it closer to him.

Naruto began to zone out as soon as he was done with the water.

"T-thanks…" He mumbled as his eyes slowly shut. Hinata smiled at him shyly.

"Y-you're welcome." She told him going back to her seat. She stared at him, his hair, his face, and the markings. She wondered how he got them, all the time, but she could barely say anything to him anyways. He shifted and curled into a tighter ball.

She smiled and got her stuff, knowing him, he won't be up till one in the morning.

Later

Naruto abruptly opened his eyes and let out a cough. Then after the coughing fit, a few more followed. He glanced at the clock on the wall, one in the morning, again. He looked over to the open seat. She wasn't there. Nor was anyone else. That meaning that well, there not there. Not surprising, who wants to be a sick kid.

Naruto got up and rushed to the bathroom. After another coughing fit and nearly throwing up, he got a drink of water, a large drink. After that he had to yet again go to the bathroom. Once in bed he cursed at his luck. He soon his vision stared to fade into darkness.

Naruto quickly jumped up out of bed; now that the nurses were gone he didn't need to worry anymore. He knew what they talked about, always the same. He wasn't worth taking care of, the only reason they do was because the Hokage came in every once in a while.

He covered his mouth and held his breath. That was one of the few ways to stop the cough, but normally didn't work if it was strong. He sighed; his throat was dry from all the coughing, and sore.

He dressed as quickly as he could, halfway he checked to make sure that the hall was clear. The nurses, especially the ones who knew him when he was younger, were wary of his ways. Knowing he was a former prankster they still treated him as such and checked on him every half hour, sometimes less than. Once finished dressed he quickly put on his shoes and made a dive out the window.

"N-Naruto kun!" He heard vaguely, he cursed made a pivot and a rebound up as soon his he hit the ground, and came face to face with Hinata. They both blushed to be so close to each other, and soon realized that Naruto had no way in because of the fact Hinata was at the window. In the end he ended up on top of her.

"EKK!"

"GAH!"

They both cried as Naruto quickly tried to get up.

"H-H-H-H-Hinata chan!" Naruto cried as her face redden at 'chan'. And she passed out. "HINATA!"

An hour of worrying, she finally woke to the world of the living. She groaned as she placed her hand on her bruised head. Looking up she saw a pair of blue eyes with worried expression. She blushed and quickly looked down and twiddles her fingers.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, why did she always look away from him?

"I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered her eyes on the hospital blanket… she was in bed? How did she get there?

"I had to put you there, uh; I didn't do anything… but… uh…" Naruto trailed off his face bright. They both jumped as the door busted open.

"Eh? Naruto? I thought that _you_ were sick. Why is Hinata in bed?" Sakura asked as she walked in and shut the door. She looked at them both. Their red faces. And grinned. Widely. To the point they wanted her to leave, or if they could they would have faded away.

"Well?" She asked her grin rivaling the Cheshire cat. They both glanced at each other.

"Uh, I-I have tah go." Naruto muttered is face still red; he quickly made his exit out by the window. Hinata feeling the glaze on her quickly followed before being caught by the girl.

Sakura sighed, there they go, now she doesn't have a story to tell anyone, she thought. She turned to leave and looked at her hand when she was about to open the door.

"Oops?"

Days later after the encounter, Naruto was finally not sick, cough occasionally yes, but survived nonetheless, and he always kept a water bottle with him. He popped a cough drop in his mouth, he got them from Sakura, and they were surprisingly effective. They also tasted pretty good… for medicine.

Today they were supposed to help plant rice for the up coming summer. Then afterward help clear the streets of Konoha. They were going to have an event. And somehow he seemed to be acting… fake, he seemed, off. Something about him was different then before he was sick.

What could have happened? Sasuke thought as he eyed Naruto who just tripped on a root and fell on his butt splashing water everywhere. "GAH! COLD!" Half an hour later Naruto continued working in the field with a different pair of pants. His face downward with a slight blush on his face, he was embarrassed that was obvious.

"So, Naruto… what's it like to go commando?" Kakashi asked his lone eye curved, Naruto froze and turned on him.

"Find out on your own." Naruto shivered as he continued on turning his back on his teacher he muttered 'pervert' and stared at he plants.

Sasuke twitched when he realized that Sakura had edged towards him while he was watching them. He waited for the question.

"Do you think Naruto's acting a little… odd?" Sakura asked, that was something he wasn't expecting. He was actually expecting the, "Sasuke, do you want to go out with me?"

He turned to her, unsure how to answer. He decided to answer with a simple 'hn' and turn away, he heard her sigh. He knew she was watching Naruto closely. And before he knew it, he was too.

Naruto inwardly twitched, he had eyes on him, and it doesn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. He grunted as he took a step forward his foot seemed to have sunk into the soft soil as he stood there. Other then a few more slips but no falls later they went home, of course they had to see the Hokage to turn in their reports. Which Kakashi did for them seeing as they didn't know how yet.

Naruto sighed as soon at they got everything turned in and paid for Naruto turned to leave only to stop when Kakashi made a small announcement that the "fight" was going to be the day after tomorrow. Naruto cheered while Kakashi ignored them and disappeared off to who knows where.

"Naruto." A voice called, Naruto sighed and turned once more to face the Hokage. "I'm assured that you're alright now?" Naruto grinned brightly. "I'm always alright! I have to be because I'm gonna be the Hokage!"

He smiled at him and told him to go on, Naruto happy with that ran off, leaving everyone else there to watch him off. As soon as he left they all turned to leave as well, it was late after all.

Naruto walked into his apartment, it was much cleaner now, now that there wasn't writing on the wall, a dead fox in his sink and the mirror in the bathroom was in one piece. As soon he was do with the bathroom stuff he decided to go to sleep.

His dreams consisted of a woman in a flowing dress and a man known as the Yondaime. Naruto watched them from a distance, he couldn't call out to them, nor could he move. He watched the happy couple. Soon his vision of them faded and was nothing but darkness.

But of course as most dreams, it was quickly forgotten.

The next morn, they all gathered to at the bridge, Naruto ran up to them slightly panting. He quickly greeted Sakura and went to Hinata afterwards smiling at her. She blushed and turned away.

"Hey I had the most weirdest dream!" Naruto cried, they all turned to him with a blank look.

"Naruto, your not suppose to have the word 'most' next to 'weirdest' just say 'weirdest' that alone is enough." Kurenai said shaking her head.

"But it was really, really, REALLY weird!" Naruto said waving his arms around to show how strange it was.

"There was this, this uh… Llama and it had a really big tub of peanut butter jar, and it was eating it with a straw and it was also wearing this kimono. It was all Hawaii pattern but not only that it was on its hind legs. Then all the sudden I see Sasuke with his hair all the way down to his waist and its tye dyed. Tye dyed. And he comes up to me and asks me if I've seen his spleen!"

They all stared at him. Apparently he wasn't finished as he opened his mouth once more to say more.

"After that this weird guy with really dark skin comes to me and says, 'My life for Aiur!' and some other stuff, but that's all I really remember. And then Bob comes up to me, I don't know how I know his name but I do… But he comes up to me and goes, 'You can call me Bob, Bob-o or Bobo.' And then Kiba came outta nowhere and said 'Hey you realize if you play with some of the letters you get boob!' And then he goes away laughing.

"Then I watch Shikamaru coming pass me while I was walking to the Hokage monument and he says, 'Troublesome woodland creatures.' And walks away with Chouji, whose eating like a cart of food! Then Kakashi sensei appears with Iruka sensei and does a river dance. While they were in the background you can see all these animals, and Akamaru singing the Hamster Dance song.

"All the sudden everything disappears and I'm at an… uh… Well, I really don't know where I am, just this room, but I can't remember anything beyond that… " Naruto finished confused, they all stared at him, that had to be on of the strangest dreams.

"Uh… That's… nice Naruto…" Kurenai said that is some whack out dream. She thought as she stared at him.

End

Fin

Whatever which ever works I don't wanna type any more! Gah!

I think this is enough for the next two months… Muhahahahahaha, It's okay it might b sooner then that, maybe. You have to know that I have a life of my own… maybe…

Well that was quite a chapter. I think it's strange that I have to do so much like this. I think it's kinda fun. Well this week been crazy, all I have to say is…

I wanna throw a grape at a melon.


End file.
